


I like you a latte

by Manateequeem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, background ferdibert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manateequeem/pseuds/Manateequeem
Summary: Caspar hates coffee, but that isn't going to stop him from downing the stuff just to see the cute barista again.casphardt coffee shop au!
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 41
Kudos: 128
Collections: The Linspar Discord's Collection of Chaos and Love





	1. Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory coffee shop au that ive been thinking about writing for months oops
> 
> this was written using my very limited knowledge about coffee fjsjjwa so please enjoy!

“I swear, the Professor rambled on for way longer than usual today.” Caspar complained to Ferdinand as they trudged through the snowy campus walkway. He rubbed his bare hands together, hoping the friction would warm them up, and rolled his eyes as Ferdinand procured a pair of neon red gloves and eased them on to his own hands after flaunting them at Caspar. “I can barely keep my eyes open.” he groaned.

The semester had hardly gotten into full swing yet and he was already tired beyond belief, and that was so unlike him! He thought himself to be full of energy usually. Perhaps it was the cold that was getting to him, definitely not the nights he would spend awake the day before a deadline. Certainly not because of his poor time keeping and prioritisation of more important matters than work, such as petting his sandy brown cat.

“I can tell.” Ferdinand frowned, “You didn’t keep your eyes open.” Ferdinand struggled with his long auburn hair, untucking it from his long black trench coat, sighing when he finally pulled the mass of waves over one of his shoulders. “Really, you should at least try to stay awake in class, Caspar.”

Caspar grimaced, recalling how he had been, as Dorothea so eloquently put it, ‘called out by the Professor’ from the back of the lecture hall where he had been resting his eyes. Of course, he wasn’t asleep though. “Ugh, don’t remind me.” He yawned loudly into his palm, ignoring the way Ferdinand muttered something about manners. “I just want a bit more energy, y’know!”

“Perhaps we should go for a run!” Ferdinand was grinning now, one mittened fist raised victoriously. On any other day, Caspar would be tripping over himself in a rush to let some of his caged-up energy loose. Today, however, he couldn’t possibly see himself running farther than five metres without passing out. He sighed loudly, and Ferdinand seemed to get the message, “Not today?” he asked solemnly.

“Sorry dude, I’m not really feeling up to it.” His brow was furrowed, and Ferdinand could have sworn he saw a small pout on Caspar’s face, but really, who could blame him? Caspar really was feeling way too tired for anything, let alone running, one of the things he enjoyed doing on a daily basis. Caspar kicked some of the untarnished snow at his feet and pressed his red nose into the sleeve of his puffy maroon coat and let out a muffled scream, “Argh!”

Ferdinand snorted, quickly covering his mouth in embarrassment, “What was that?” Others, initially slightly shocked at Caspar’s outburst, paused to stare briefly, before quickly ignoring the duo who stood silently in the snow.

Caspar lifted his head and made eye contact with Ferdinand, then rolled his eyes like his answer was the most obvious thing in the world. “Screaming usually energises me.”

“Oh,” Caspar narrowed his eyes at the mocking expression on his friend’s face, “did it work?”

“No.” Caspar spun around on his heels, grabbing Ferdinand’s shoulder as to not fall over, and continued his slow march back towards his apartment he shared with Ashe. “I’m gonna get home and pass out immediately.” Caspar smiled at the thought of cuddling up with his cat in his nice warm bed. He couldn’t think of anything better at that moment.

Of course, it was only natural for Ferdinand von Aegir to absolutely shatter those dreams of his. “I thought we were going to finish our project today?” He phrased it like it was a question, but the tone he used was certainly that of a statement. Ferdinand was demanding that they worked on their project and even Caspar could tell that he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Right now?” he whined, trying his best to worm his way out of the situation. He tried his puppy dog eyes on Ferdinand, not even seeing the other so much as flinch, the frown on his face firm-set and deep. Damn it, now he wished he hadn’t grown out of his baby-faced days. “Ugh, fine. Where are we going then? Because I’m telling you, if we go back to my place, I will almost definitely fall asleep immediately.” Caspar cursed his Professor for the second time that day- this time for pairing him up with Ferdinand the overachiever.

A bright smile quickly blossomed across Ferdinand’s face, starkly contrasting the frown that was there only moments before. “Fantastic!” he clapped his gloved hands together happily and adjusted the leather strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder as he continued. “An acquaintance of mine works at a coffee shop, maybe we could go there?” Again, more of a statement than a question, but Caspar nodded anyway, following Ferdinand as he turned the corner onto a quaint street.

The street was unlike any other in the area with its charming cobblestone roads and delicate festive lights hung up along the shop windows. “So,” Caspar began, trying to make conversation as his eyes peered into the glass windows of the stylish cafés and boutiques which surrounded him, “a friend works there?”

Caspar could see the way Ferdinand’s eyebrow twitched ever so slightly from the corner of his eye as he continued walking ahead, not turning to look back at Caspar. “An _acquaintance_.” He corrected firmly. “You’ll see when you meet him.”

“Same difference.” Caspar snickered at the miffed look on Ferdinand’s face, he almost wanted to pull his phone out to take a picture of it for Dorothea. She appreciated toying with Ferdinand as much as Caspar did.

“Most definitely not the same difference, but whatever makes you happy.” He heard Caspar yawn again, “The coffee here should wake you up, even though I must say the tea I brew at home is much better.” Ferdinand stuffed his hands in his pockets, falling back to walk in line with Caspar. If Caspar was brutally honest, he couldn’t stand the taste of bitter coffee, but he wasn’t about to tell Ferdinand that, because then he would be forced into drinking some of his floral tea. Ferdinand had already force-fed Caspar enough of that shit for him to know it was bad.

They stopped in front of a small building on the same street. It was lined with dusty brown bricks and moss delicately falling down the exterior walls. The windows were wide and exposed the warm and bustling interior, a deep orange hue emanating from the modern chandelier which hung in the middle. Surrounding the windows were elegant fairy lights and a small sign saying ‘ _Café Adresria’_. “This is the place.” Ferdinand took hold of the door handle, pulling the door open and motioning for Caspar to enter, “Well-“

Caspar grinned at Ferdinand’s chivalrous act and plodded inside, immediately feeling grateful for the concept of indoor heating, as he felt his bones begin to warm up. The café was just as elegant inside as it was on the outside, with stylish exposed brick walls and vibrant potted plants littered throughout. They joined the long line of people waiting to order and Caspar continued to glance around the café with glistening eyes, his gaze falling upon the menu written neatly on a chalkboard.

His eyes skimmed across the writing and he was immediately dumbfounded. Why were there so many different types of coffee? A cappuccino- sure, he knew what that was, but then it started getting weirder. What was a macchiato and why were there three different variations? Coffee’s coffee, right? Caspar frowned, apparently not. He squinted at one of the many versions of espressos- The Duke’s Espresso. Well that gave him no context whatsoever of who this Duke was and what his espresso entailed. It was fourteen dollars too! Obviously, this place was perfect for someone as bougie as Ferdinand.

“Hey, you said something about your dad being a Duke, right?” Caspar spoke as he continued to scrutinise the overly complex menu.

Ferdinand hummed, “Well, yes. He’s something of a Duke.” They moved ahead in the queue, “I’m not sure how much recognition he’d get for it today though.”

Caspar nodded, choosing to abandon the menu and look around the rest of the café. His eyes landed on a strikingly pale man with dark black hair resting over on eye rather ominously. Caspar noted his rather prominent cheekbones with a snicker, which really lifted his look from ‘scary man’ to ‘poor attempt at a kid’s vampire costume’.

“Aegir.” The vampire spat, almost causing Caspar to jump because _what the hell, how did this vampire know Ferdinand._

“Uh, how does Dracula know your name?”

“Vestra.” Ferdinand replied blandly, ignoring Caspar, a look of distaste tainting his face.

“What brings you to this establishment.” Vestra, as Ferdinand called him, spoke slowly. “You do know that I work here, yes?” Seriously, how ominous could this guy get? Who talked like that?

Ferdinand was almost grimacing at this point, “Me and my friend, Caspar, were just going to work on our project. Now if you don’t mind, Hubert, stop giving me those looks. We are in a public place, you know.” Firstly, why did Ferdinand tell the vampire Caspar’s name, now he was definitely going to be killed in his sleep. Secondly, you could slice the tension between the two of them with a knife, it was that palpable. As much as Caspar loved a good fight, this was not one he wanted to be a part of.

“Uh, Ferdinand why don’t you catch up with your” he looked at Hubert who sent him a glare full of deathly intent back, “friend. I’ll get us our drinks. Find a table too, while you’re at it.” Caspar pushed Ferdinand out the line and stepped ahead in the queue, praying that he could get to the front and order the damn drinks already.

“He’s an acquaintance!” he could hear Ferdinand call from behind, which he chose to promptly ignore. He’d almost reached the front of the line now, only one customer ahead of him and blocking his view of the employees and coffee grinders.

“But I have my loyalty card! This is preposterous, how can you try to tell me that tea isn’t one of the free drinks.” The customer in front with striking purple hair banged his hand against the wooden counter.

“Sir, I’ve already told you that it’s company policy. There’s nothing I can do about it.” Caspar heard the lazy drawl of the employee.

“Well, I’d like to have a word with the manager, in that case!” The purple haired man said as he turned his nose up, slamming his hand against the counter one more time for extra impact.

“Fine by me,” he heard the same voice speak and he could practically hear the roll of the eyes which he was sure followed, “as long as you’re okay with me calling _him_ over.” The angry customer quickly turned his head and, after a quick look in Hubert’s direction, his expression quickly paled.

“On second thought-“ he began again, less confidently this time, “I don’t think we need to get the manager involved. This is an issue between you and me, is it not?” Caspar narrowed his eyes as the other customer began ranting about ‘tea’ and ‘poor customer service’ and decided that he really had enough of this place. All he wanted was to get his damn drinks, finish this stupid project and to promptly go home and sleep the rest of the day away so he could wake up tomorrow feeling like his usual, more energised self. But with this customer ahead of him, who continued to pester the poor barista, it didn’t look like that was going to happen any time soon. Well, he wasn’t a stranger to breaking up fights.

“Hey man, I think you should back off now and just pay the five dollars.” His eyes glanced over the form of the other customer, noting the clearly designer trench coat as well as the atrocious fake rose pinned to his dress shirt. Everything about him oozed luxury and obnoxious, and he could clearly afford to just pay for his drink normally. “Stop bothering the poor guy and just order.”

“Who are you to tell _me,_ Lorenz Hellman Gloucester of all people, to leave.” He had his head turned down as he spoke to Caspar in a way that made the other’s blood boil, and the second he flipped his geometric long purple hair over his shoulder, Caspar knew that he was only seconds away from punching this guy straight in the stomach. “I’ll leave of my own volition, thank you very much. Hmph.” And with that ‘Lorenz Hellman Gloucester’ was out the door.

“Well, he was a nightmare.” He heard the familiar voice of the barista, smooth like honey, and he turned his head to face him, immediately awestruck. Now, one could easily argue that Caspar was one to exaggerate. A lot. Once he told his parents he killed a man when he was seven, instead only having pushed one of his classmates over, and another time he claimed to be the strongest man alive when he managed to open a jar of pickles. This time, however, he was not in the slightest exaggerating when he said that the barista was the most gorgeous, most beautiful, most _enchanting_ man he had ever seen. He had long, silky verdant hair flowing past his shoulders, half tied neatly in a bun, and the deepest blue eyes Caspar had ever seen. Not to mention the rest of his decisively delicate features set across the rest of his face. Caspar almost wanted to hide from those sleepy, half-lidded eyes! “Hello?” the barista repeated himself, “Are you going to order something?” his brows were furrowed slightly in confusion and Caspar felt something in his heart jump.

“O-Oh yeah!” he spluttered, mentally scolding himself from spacing out there. Play it cool, Caspar. Don’t weird him out by staring any longer than you already have. “I was just thinking about how, uh-“ think of something to say, _think of anything to say_ , “nice roses smell.” He laughed awkwardly. _Damn you, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, damn you._

He could have sworn he saw a small smile grace the barista’s face momentarily, only for a second, before it was gone. “If that’s a reference to _Lorenz Hellman Gloucester_ ,” he began, leaning over to place one elbow on the counter and his cheek in his palm, “I can’t say that I agree. Thank you for getting rid of him, by the way. I’m not sure how I would deal with having him around any longer, it was awfully tiresome.”

Caspar grinned widely, trying to rid himself of the blush that he was sure was blooming across his cheeks now, “No problem! I’m kind of an expert at meddling in arguments.” The green-haired man chuckled softly in response, covering his mouth with his free hand, and Caspar was very close to cheering. _That was smooth_ , he thought to himself with a small nod. Things just had to keep going in the same way and he’d be fine. “So,” he continued, “what’s your name?” he punctuated the question by knocking over the rack of neatly organised salt and pepper satchels with his elbows, but that was a small loss for the next smile the barista shot him.

“I am wearing a nametag, you know.” He yawned into his palm, and Caspar squinted slightly so he could read the text on the silver rectangular nametag pinned neatly on the black apron.

“So, you’re called Linhardt?” Caspar replied eloquently.

“My nametag says so.” Linhardt, as Caspar had recently learnt, said, “Now, I’d hate to end this conversation early, but there is quite the line forming behind you. So, may I take your order?”

“Oh!” Caspar glanced up at the blackboard overhead and grimaced as the abundance of choices ambushed him once again, then he looked back at Linhardt, “Anything you’d recommend?” As long as he didn’t offer him the most bitter coffee on the menu, Caspar would be fine.

“Well,” Linhardt drawled, eyes looking upwards as he thought before quickly returning to gaze into what felt like Caspar’s very soul, “I don’t really like coffee.” Caspar gave him a incredulous look, “Wonderfully ironic, I know.” He continued, “But you look like you could use the strongest thing on the menu.” He motioned at the dark circles under Caspar’s eyes, and Caspar scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Cool.” He replied as nonchalantly as he could. Why didn’t he just tell Linhardt that he hated bitter coffee? He didn’t know himself, but now he would be damned if he wasn’t about to commit. “Oh, and could I get a tea with that?” he added.

Linhardt looked at Caspar over his shoulder, hands occupied with the coffee machine, “Any specifics of what type of tea?” Quick Caspar _, think._ Don’t screw this up! What type of tea did Ferdinand like to drink anyway? He glanced around the tea station frantically, setting his eyes on a clear jar filled with tea leaves labelled ‘Earl Grey’. Sure, that would do.

“Earl Grey.” He averted his gaze from deep blue eyes, instead turning to search for Ferdinand as Linhardt got to work with a heavy sigh. He scanned his eyes across the shop, not finding his ginger haired friend near the entrance where he left him with Hubert. _Ugh,_ even the mention of that guy creeped him out. He looked back at Linhardt, not being able to picture someone as laid back as him working with someone as… _creepy_ as Hubert. “Hey,” he began, trying to capture the barista’s attention, being met with a hum as the other was mixed some strange blend of leaves together in another odd machine Caspar didn’t know the name or purpose of, “do you really work here with _Hubert_?”

Linhardt looked over his shoulder again, green hair cascading over one shoulder as he smiled wryly and chuckled softly- again, Caspar noted- at the sheer distaste of Caspar’s tone, “Yes, sadly he is my manager.” He paused, muttering something to himself as he swirled a dark liquid in a glass jug, “How do you know Hubert? He isn’t exactly one to make friends with someone as bright as yourself.” _Bright?_ Linhardt thought Caspar was bright? His heart felt like it was fluttering in his chest again, threatening to spill out, and suddenly he had forgotten all about the fact that Linhardt was still there and was staring at him with an odd look as he gawked at him with a blissful grin on his face, as he failed to respond to the question.

“Ferdinand!” Caspar spoke quickly, snapping himself out of his daze. Linhardt’s expression reverted back to the blank one he sported before, “My friend Ferdinand knows him. I’m not sure if those two are friends though, it seems a bit tense between those two if you ask me…” he trailed off before snorting, “they’re a little like a cat and dog actually.”

Linhardt placed two pristine ceramic cups, filled respectively with tea and coffee, on the wooden counter, “I’m sure Hubert would love to hear about your comparison of him to an animal.” He smiled and Caspar grinned back, taking hold of the cups and immediately regretting his decision, lurching his hand backwards. “Careful, it’s hot.”

“Yeah, no shit!” Caspar laughed as he took the tray Linhardt placed on the counter with the pair of drinks and searched through his back pocket for his wallet. He was sure it was there somewhere, he just had to shimmy around a little bit and _\- it wasn’t there_ , “Uh, just a minute!” he laughed awkwardly, what some may have described as _desperately,_ because where was his damn wallet? It couldn’t be at home, surely not. He could not have screwed this up for himself. He was going to have to ask Ferdinand to pay and that meant having to go find him and that, in turn, meant _Hubert._ He groaned audibly and Linhardt was looking at him with that mildly amused look again.

“What are you doing?” He asked as Caspar sullenly retracted his hand from his back pocket.

“Looking for my wallle-“

Linhardt cut Caspar short, “It’s on the house this time,” before Caspar had time to retort he continued speaking, “as thanks for dealing with _Lorenz Hellman Gloucester._ ” He added with a lazy flourish of the wrist.

“Are you sure about this?” Caspar asked and Linhardt nodded, “You’re seriously a lifesaver, I forgot my wallet!” he laughed, continuing to blabber on, “You saved me! Man, I love you!” he immediately shut his mouth, a red flush spreading across his cheeks. He did not just confess his love to the barista. The barista he’d been staring at for the better half of the five minutes he had known him for. The barista who he had literally just met. No way, not even Caspar would do something that stupid. If the silence on Linhardt’s behalf was anything to go by, however, it looked like he was, indeed, that stupid, and had royally screwed things up. Just his luck. “Thanks again.” He said quickly as he grabbed the tray and turned to find an empty table to wallow at.

“Hey,” he heard Linhardt’s voice call him from behind, so he took a deep breath and turned to face the other, “I didn’t get your name.” His heart exploded for the third time that day, and he let out a breathless laugh in relief. Okay, he didn’t mess everything up, good going.

“I’m Caspar.” He smiled, boyish and toothy, and was met with a smaller smile (but a smile all the same) in return.

“Okay then, Caspar,” Caspar felt giddy hearing his name roll off Linhardt’s tongue in the oh so natural way that it did, “enjoy your coffee.”

“I will, thanks!” he waved, still staring like a lovestruck puppy as Linhardt began to serve the next customer. Oh right, the next customer. He was in a public place and was most certainly holding up the line.

“Are you going to leave so I can finally order my damn coffee?” a man of a similar height with dark hair haphazardly thrown into a ponytail asked him, expression dark and brooding.

“I was just leaving, jeez.” Caspar muttered to himself as he searched the small café for any sign of long ginger hair.

“Caspar!” Ferdinand’s voice rang in his ears, coming from a table in the furthest right corner of the room beside a vast glass window. “I’m over here.” He waved Caspar over, nodding at the seat opposite him to motion for the other to sit down. In any other scenario, Caspar probably would have immediately sat down. However, this was no ordinary scenario, and that was for two primary reasons. Reason number one, he was still completely dazed from his (short, not that he would admit it) conversation with the cute barista, and reason number two, Ferdinand was holding hands across the table with _fucking Hubert._

“I thought you hated that guy! Or were ‘acquaintances’, or whatever you called it, at least!” he pointed his finger accusingly at Hubert, who simply smiled ominously in Caspar’s vague direction and squeezed Ferdinand’s hand tighter. Caspar seriously wanted to throw up, _ugh PDA._ He’d never be as gross as that, in public of all places too!

“Well,” Ferdinand giggled. _He fucking giggled,_ “we sorted out some issues between the two of us.” Hubert laughed darkly, taking Caspar’s coffee and sipping lightly at it.

“I suppose you could say we are courting now.” Yeah, Caspar really was about to throw up.

He snatched his coffee back from Hubert’s death grip, “That’s my drink, you know.” How _dare_ Hubert take the drink Linhardt so lovingly made for Caspar.

“I didn’t see you pay for it.” Caspar opened his mouth to retort, but couldn’t find anything to say, “And I am the manager of this café, yes Caspar?” Hubert grinned in a way that could only be described as manically.

“And I’m Ferdinand’s _actual friend_ , and we have a project to work on, so I’d appreciate if you leave.” Caspar finally replied. Sure, it was a weak argument, suggesting that the owner of the café who was drinking Caspar’s unpaid for drink should leave his own table, but when said with enough oomph, Caspar was convinced that he got the message across.

“My love,” Hubert turned to Ferdinand, his expression completely morphing to something near affectionate, “surely you’d want for me to rid us of this brute?”

Ferdinand turned to look at Caspar, and then back at Hubert with a soft expression, before glancing pleadingly at Caspar again. “Caspar…” he began.

“Really? You’re going to take _Hubert’s_ side?” Caspar practically screeched.

Ferdinand shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh, “I’m not taking anyone’s side,” he took Hubert’s hand again and urged the other to stand up, quickly downing his tea in one sip (which Caspar thought definitely wasn’t very _noble_ of him, but whatever) and slinked his bag over his shoulder, “but I do think that Hubert and I need to spend some quality time together, so I’ll be off for now.”

Caspar frowned, stepping to the left so Hubert ( _ugh)_ could manoeuvre his way out of his chair and stand uncomfortably close to Ferdinand, “What about our project though?” Don’t get him wrong, Caspar certainly didn’t care one bit about the stupid project, he just wanted to get the upper hand over Hubert, who had unofficially declared war on Caspar with his eerie smile.

“Didn’t you hear hi-“ Hubert spoke dangerously before Ferdinand hushed him with a simple grasp of the wrist. Caspar smiled slyly at the other _. Caspar-1, Hubert-1,_ they were equal now.

“I’ll do both halves as an apology for this, Caspar.” Ferdinand sounded apologetic enough, so Caspar rolled his eyes before taking the seat Ferdinand had previously occupied and swirled the coffee about languidly with the teaspoon in the cup.

“Ugh, fine,” Caspar tried to sound as inconvenienced as possible, hiding how he was internally cheering because he was free of the project, “go have fun on your date, I guess.” He glared at Hubert, who narrowed his one visible pale green eye back.

“Thank you ever so much, Caspar. Goodbye!” Ferdinand waved as he slipped his coat back on and led Hubert by the hand from the café, leaving Caspar alone at the table.

Now, Caspar could go back to his shared apartment, straight to his bed to regain his energy like he had wanted to do only thirty minutes prior. Instead, he found himself settling into his plush chair and swirling the strange concoction- he meant drink- in his mug. It was extremely dark, as black as Hubert’s hair (and soul probably) and smelled pungent to go with it. Caspar wasn’t exactly _terrified_ of the drink, but he sure as hell was _scared_ of trying it. He glanced back up towards the front of the café again and saw the barista- Linhardt, as he recalled- wiping the counter with his eyes half lidded like he could pass out then and there. Right, there was no way Caspar was leaving before he finished this damn drink. He took in a deep breath before downing half the mug, grimacing after he swallowed and slamming the mug back down onto the table.

“Argh!” What the _hell_ was that? Caspar had been to enough college parties to have his fair share of shitty alcohol that tasted like pure toilet water or burnt his throat like the ‘eternal flames’, as Dimitri put it, but never in his life had he tasted something as _bitter_ as this poison Linhardt had made him.

“I take it that you like it?” Caspar jumped from hearing a voice from beside him. He turned to look and it was Linhardt, who didn’t say anything else and stared at Caspar with an odd look on his face.

“Uh, yeah! It was delicious!” he replied quickly. Caspar hated liars, they obstructed justice in every manner, and so he had vowed to never lie in his life. And what he said regarding the drink certainly wasn’t a lie! It really wasn’t! It was just stretching the truth, that was all. Delicious was a subjective term, so sure, the coffee was delicious by all means. At least that’s all Linhardt had to know.

Linhardt scooted into the chair opposite Caspar and rested his head against his folded arms on the table, shutting his eyes and letting his emerald hair fall like yarn over his face. “Mm, I don’t really like coffee myself. Too bitter…” he trailed off, leaving Caspar trying not to stare at his resting form for unnatural periods of time. What counted as ‘unnatural’, anyway?

“What’re you doing over here? Don’t you have to get back to work or something?” Caspar asked, averting his eyes when Linhardt lifted his head to glance at him.

“I’m on my nap break.” He answered.

“You get a nap break?” Caspar asked incredulously.

Linhardt shook his head, “Do you really think Hubert would give me a nap break?” Caspar laughed as he shook his head in return, “I only do it when he’s out, and that happens more often than not when he’s on an ‘on’ period in his little relationship with Fer- I forget his name-“ he reached his pointer finger up to his mouth as he thought.

“Ferdinand.” Caspar added, “Ugh, their relationship is so gross.”

Linhardt laughed, a light and airy thing which made Caspar’s heart flutter like nothing else, “You haven’t even seen the full extent of their PDA yet.”

“I hope I never do.” Caspar groaned. Linhardt was resting his chin on his scrunched fist now, and his eyes looked more alive than they did before. “I thought you were going to nap. I guess you must really want to talk to me if I’m keeping you up.” Caspar laughed to himself.

“Hm, perhaps.” Linhardt spoke slowly, almost like he was thinking about every single word that he said, “I find that talking to you is slightly more enjoyable than taking a nap.” Caspar couldn’t process the next thing Linhardt said because of how fast his heart was beating, and the next thing he knew the other was standing up. “I suppose I should get back to work now.” he yawned into his palm as he retied his apron, a neat little bow at his back, “Will I see you here again, Caspar?”

Caspar grinned, downing the rest of his drink for good measure and resisting the urge to quiver at the taste, “You know it!” he stood up too, heading for the door. “I’ll see you when I see you, Linhardt!”

“I look forward to it.”

Caspar heard the small bell above the door ring as he left, and despite the cold winter air which assaulted his face, Caspar just couldn’t wipe the wolfish grin off his face. Despite the snow filling his shoes and the numbness of his hands, he felt warm and fuzzy inside. It wasn’t long before he was inside the apartment he shared with his friend Ashe, his cat walking up to him and nuzzling his leg. “Hey Pikachu, what’s up?” he crouched down to pick the cat up and hug him to his chest.

“You seem awfully cheerful.” Ashe commented as he stuck his head out from behind his bedroom door, noting the spring in Caspar’s step. “Did something happen?”

“Yes, my friend.” Caspar began dramatically, “I have fallen in love.”

Caspar hated coffee. Not a single ounce of his being liked the bitter liquid. But if drinking it meant he could go and see Linhardt again, he was sure as hell going back to that café and drinking that damn coffee again.


	2. Mocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar gets Linhardt's phone number and they go on a 'date'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did go overboard and write almost 6k, thank u for asking
> 
> UPDATE: AMAZING ART AT THE END BY @__alayyae !! pls check out her twitter, her art is all fantastic!  
> (https://twitter.com/__alayyae/status/1230479560887529473?s=20)

“I’m gonna go back there.” Caspar spoke with determination from his spot on the cosy grey armchair, resting his hands flat against Pikachu’s plush fur. “I mean, yeah, the coffee was gross, but I’m a fighter! Right, Ashe?” Caspar shot Ashe an expectant look.

  
“Sure you are!” His friend nodded, smiling brightly in his direction. Caspar puffed his chest out proudly, hell yeah, he was a survivor! Shitty coffee wouldn’t get the better of him.

  
“I’ve got drinks!” Annette sang as she balanced a tray carrying four mugs (of sweet hot chocolate, not bitter coffee, thank you very much) in her arms, nudging the kitchen door open with her hip. She sat down beside Caspar, kicking her fuzzy slippers off and folding her legs on to the couch, setting the tray down on the stained mahogany table. “Now where were we? Something about you being in love~!” Annette sing-songed. 

  
Caspar blushed angrily, “I won’t tell you guys if you make fun of me!” He folded his arms obstinately and pouted at his friends.

  
“I will not mock you.” Dedue spoke from his perch on the floor as he blew the steam away from his hot chocolate, taking a big gulp in the process. 

  
“I know you won’t. And Ashe, I guess. I’m talking about you, Annette!” he pointed accusingly at her.

  
“Okay, okay!” she giggled, “I pinky promise not to make fun of you.” She held out her pinky and Caspar scrutinised it for a moment before twining it with his own. 

  
He put his mug down and took a deep breath, “Oh, and before I start, don’t go telling anyone any of this! Especially not to Dorothea.” If Dorothea found out that Caspar was in love (more realistically, had a crush) she’d never live it down.

  
“Of course not.” Ashe smiled softly, “Now tell us what happened, would you!”

  
“Ooh, I’m already excited!” Annette squealed.

  
“So basically, I met an angel and Ferdinand’s fucking a vampire.”

* * *

  
Linhardt sneezed, stuffing his hands further into his long brown jacket, “This job was a mistake.” He groaned. The pay wasn’t great, his co-workers were insufferable, and worst of all, he was stuck with an early shift. The few extra hours he could spend in bed seemed all the more appetizing every day. Honestly, he was just about bored to death with his job. At least, he was until yesterday. Caspar, was that his name? Linhardt smiled slightly at the memory of the energetic baby blue haired man who was absolutely flustered in the cafe yesterday. Maybe he could hold out from quitting for a few more days.

  
“You’re telling me.” One of his co-workers (one of the most insufferable ones), Sylvain, commented as he rubbed at his arms to warm himself up. Linhardt grimaced at him before handing him his scarf with a sigh, why didn’t this idiot have a coat on in the middle of winter? “Thanks man.” Sylvain smiled and winked, some sort of attempt to be charming which worked far too often, and wrapped the scarf around his neck before continuing, “Hey, maybe we should just open a café of our own! Blow Hubert and Edelgard right out the water.” 

  
Linhardt shook his head, “No thanks. Way too much effort.” Working under Hubert was a nightmare, but working alongside Sylvain sounded like a personal hell. 

  
Sylvain snorted as he fished through his pockets for the keys to the cafe, “Well, if you’re ever up for it, you know where to find me.” He shot a quick wink at Linhardt before pushing the glass door open and switching on the lights, padding around the shop to mess with the thermostat. “Why don’t they leave the heat on overnight, geez.”

  
Linhardt paid Sylvain no mind and ignored him like he usually did as he headed to the back room to grab his apron from his small locker. “Help me tie this.” He called over his shoulder.

  
“Okay Princess, hold on a minute,” there was a small jingle as the door opened again, “oh hey, Lysithea!” Sylvain greeted happily.

  
“This place is freezing!” the white-haired employee frowned, already donned in her black apron, as she rubbed her hands together.

  
“That’s what I said!” Sylvain agreed as he tied a bow at Linhardt’s back, patting his shoulder twice before tying his own apron. “Edelgard’s crazy stingy.”

  
Linhardt yawned into his open palm, rounding the corner to stand by the coffee machines. He glanced up at the clock- 6 a.m., _great_. “We don’t usually get any business for another hour or so, so I’m taking a nap.” He announced to his co-workers. “Wake me up if we get busy.” He sat at the stool before the coffee machines and let his head fall against the table. He closed his eyes and felt himself drifting away, the warm embrace of sleep surrounding him-

  
“Don’t make me say it again, man! Because you know I will, pineapple on pizza is fuc-“

  
Ah. It was too good to be true. A piercing voice assaulted his ears, violently waking Linhardt up from his near slumber. He cracked open one eyelid to glare at the offender and was met with familiar eyes as blue as the sky itself and a wide, friendly smile to match. Linhardt wanted to be mad, he really did, but for some reason he just couldn’t find it in himself to hold a grudge.

  
“A customer.” Lysithea called from her spot at a table, not even looking up from the magazine she was so enthralled by. “Linhardt, wake up!”

  
“I’m up, I’m up.” He sat up straight, rubbing his left eye with his knuckle as he spoke, “And I told you to wake me up if we got busy, not if there were only two customers.”  
He looked at the man standing beside Caspar, he had grey hair tucked neatly behind one ear and a gentle expression on his freckled face. He didn’t look overly obnoxious so Linhardt decided that he would reserve judgement. “Welcome to Café Adrestia, may I take your order?” 

  
“Hey Linhardt!” Caspar waved at him, “It’s me from yesterday, Ca-“

  
“Caspar, right?” He could have sworn he saw a blush on Caspar’s cheeks for a second.

  
“Yep, don’t wear it out.” He laughed before pushing his friend forwards, “And this is my roommate, Ashe!”

  
“So great to finally meet you.” Ashe held out his hand and Linhardt shook it slowly. What did he mean by ‘ _finally_ ’?

  
“Likewise?” he replied slowly. “So, do you want the same thing as yesterday?”

  
“No!” Caspar quickly replied, a look of mortification on his face, “You got anything a little sweeter?”

  
Linhardt figured that Caspar had a sweet tooth, if his reaction to the black coffee from yesterday was anything to go off, so he started working on a slightly sweeter blend. “Is a mocha fine with you?” 

  
Caspar blinked slowly before nodding his head vehemently and laughing awkwardly, “I have no clue what a mocha is, but sure!”

  
“Oh, could I have one too!” his roommate, Ashe, called from over Caspar’s shoulder. 

  
“As long as you pay for it.” He replied easily, a wry smile appearing on his face at Ashe’s flustered reaction. “I’m not really allowed to keep giving out free drinks.”

  
“Of course!”

  
Linhardt finished making the two drinks, pouring some extra cream on Caspar’s for good measure and placing the mugs on the counter. “Ten dollars please. Let’s hope you have your wallet this time.”

  
“You forgot your wallet last time?” Ashe asked.

  
“Shut up!” He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and fished through the compartments to hand Linhardt an extremely crumpled ten dollar note, a proud grin gracing his face. “Here you go, thanks for the coffee!” he grabbed their tray and walked to a table at the back after waving Linhardt off.

  
“You’re smiling.” Sylvain teased Linhardt from his spot beside him, one arm suddenly slung around his shoulders, “And you definitely made his drink with a little more love and attention than usual.” Linhardt rolled his eyes at the sly, Cheshire-like grin Sylvain was sporting. 

  
“I made it like I always do. Minimal effort.” He slumped over the counter again, shutting his eyes, “You’re just reading too far into things.”

  
“Hm, sure I am.” Sylvain replied, eyes dancing as he waved at a customer with his dark hair tied in a ponytail and menacing eyes glaring at them. “Now don’t mind me, but I’m gonna go serve that customer over there. I’ll give you some time to mull over what I just said.” Sylvain retrieved his arm and left Linhardt alone with his thoughts.

  
He did not put any more effort into Caspar’s drink than usual. He frowned deeply. If he added a little more cream and slightly more cocoa powder than Hubert advised him to do, that meant nothing. Nothing at all. 

* * *

  
“Caspar, you never told me you forgot your wallet last time!” Ashe laughed in between sips of his drink. “ _Ow!_ ” he hissed, fanning his burnt tongue with his hand.

  
“Karma for making fun of me.” Caspar insisted, “And I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t important at the time. I was excited, okay?” Caspar felt his heart flutter in his chest again as he recalled his experience at the café yesterday. It was stupid, he admitted that himself, but the thumping of his heart wouldn’t cease, especially when he glanced back to find Linhardt napping serenely at the counter. He groaned, how was he already in so deep?

  
“He gave you free coffee, that must mean something.” Ashe leaned over the table to look at Caspar’s mug, “and you definitely got a dollop more cream than I did.”

  
“Stop giving me false hope.” He narrowed his eyes at both mugs. Interesting, he certainly had at least a third more cream than Ashe. But that meant nothing! “He probably poured more in accidentally.” That was it. For sure, it had to be an accident. 

  
“If you say so.” Ashe had a suspicious smile on his face that Caspar didn’t like one bit.  
“Stop doing that!” Caspar pointed his finger accusingly at Ashe.

  
Ashe kept smiling in that _way,_ and if he wasn’t Caspar’s friend (who paid half the rent), he would have felt the urge to punch that grin off his face. But he didn’t have that urge, so words would have to do. “Stop doing what?” Ashe laughed.

  
_Making that stupid face_ , Caspar wanted to say, perhaps if he were a more eloquent man, but instead he flailed his arms about uselessly in Ashe’s general direction, “ _That_!”

Caspar frowned again, feeling his phone is his pocket vibrating. He pulled out the device, rolling his eyes as Ashe stifled a laugh at his jarring blue sonic phone case (it was cool when he was sixteen, okay?), and looked at the caller id. _Ferdie_.

  
He answered the call and held his phone between his shoulder and ear, “Hey man. What’s up?”

  
“ _Hello Caspar, how’re you?”_ Ferdinand spoke amicably across the line and Caspar furrowed his brow at the sweet tone of the other as he sipped at his mocha. It wasn’t nearly as sweet as the voice Ferdinand was putting on.

  
“I’m fine.” He replied slowly, “Why did you call me?”

  
_“Is it so wrong for me to want to check up on my close friend, Caspar?”_

  
“Uh, yeah. You never check up on me.” Ashe gave Caspar a questioning look, and the other simply shrugged his shoulders, “What’s going on?”

  
Caspar could hear a sigh come from Ferdinand, “ _You saw right through me.”_ Caspar frowned, he knew it. 

  
“So?” he prompted the other, taking another gulp of the coffee.

  
“ _Do you recall how we were going to go see the festive lights in the city centre today?”_

  
Caspar frowned, he could see where this was going, “You can’t come?”

  
“ _Hubert asked me to go with him! I’m so sorry, Caspar, it’s just that Hubert and I just rekindled our little romance, so I don’t want to let him down so soon.”_ Fucking Hubert, of course it was. Caspar was silent for a moment, so Ferdinand kept talking, “ _Hello? Caspar?”_

  
“Hey.”

  
_“Are you mad? Surely you can go with Ashe or someon- oh, coming dear!”_ Caspar definitely wasn’t thinking of ways to get rid of Hubert.

  
Caspar sighed heavily, loud enough so that Ferdinand could hear it loud and clear, “It’s cool, you go and have fun with your vampire boyfriend.”

  
“ _Thank you so much, Caspar! Maybe I’ll see you there?”_

  
“Maybe, if I can find someone else to go with me.”

  
“ _I’m sure you will! Anyway, I need to go now, goodbye!”_

  
“See you, I guess.” Caspar ended the call and slammed his phone down on the table, looking at Ashe, who was playing a mindless game on his phone. “He cancelled on me! For fucking Hubert!”

  
“You could always come with me and Dedue.” Ashe smiled softly at Caspar.

  
“No, I don’t wanna intrude on you guys.” He hummed to himself, “Maybe Dorothea? I don’t even know if she’s going this year...” he muttered to himself.

  
“Oh!” Ashe clapped his hands together happily, garnering Caspar’s attention.

  
“What?” Caspar asked cautiously, perhaps one of the first times in his life that he’d ever been remotely cautious.

  
“Ask Linhardt!” Ashe exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Caspar stared blankly at his friend. How on earth would he ask Linhardt to see the winter lights when he’s only known the guy for two days? How ridiculous an idea that was! Caspar would rather d-

  
“Ask Linhardt what?” Ah, speak of the (very handsome, in Caspar’s opinion) devil. Linhardt was looking at the two of them from his perch on the adjacent table with sleepy eyes.

  
“Uh-“ Caspar panicked before he was interrupted by Ashe.

  
“Caspar had something to ask you!”

  
Caspar looked at Ashe with fearful eyes, head whipping back to look at Linhardt who now seemed slightly more intrigued than before. “Uh, yeah!”

  
“Yes?” Linhardt replied politely.

  
Okay, how was Caspar going to do this? He could be suave; he could be charming. _How’d you like to see the lights with me?_ Finish it with a wink. No, too suave. He had to find a balance, damn it! _Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to see the lights with me?_ Better, yes, this was it. Confidence was key, Caspar! 

  
Caspar took in a deep breath before speaking, “The lights, um, did you maybe,” _breath, Caspar, breath!_ “maybe you wanted to see them with me?”

  
Linhardt glanced up at the chandelier, “The lights? They’re on, if that’s what you’re talking about.”

  
Ashe covered his eyes with his palm. They were both idiots.

  
“N-No!” Caspar clarified, desperately trying to calm his heart, “You know, the winter lights. In the city centre, I thought it could be fun if we saw them together. As thanks for yesterday’s coffee!” 

  
Linhardt was smiling at Caspar, “As thanks I get to spend more time with you?”

  
“Wh- no! I mean, I guess, but-“

  
“Okay.” 

  
“You don’t have to if you don’t wan- what?” Caspar was breathless.

  
“I said okay.” Linhardt spoke so easily, and Caspar wondered momentarily if his heart was going crazy too. Probably not. “I don’t really have anything better to do tonight, anyway. Here, pass me your phone.”

  
“Why?” Caspar asked as he handed his phone to Linhardt anyway. 

  
“I’ll put my number in so I can let you know when I get off work. We can meet up here.” He looked at the cursed sonic phone case with mirth, but typed his number in regardless. Meanwhile, Caspar was throwing a party in his head, he was the king of romance! He managed to get the barista’s number in a record of two days! He was so fucking smooth, wait until Dorothea heard about this. “Here.”

  
“Cool, I’ll see you then!” Caspar grinned, finding his feet as he spoke more confidently now. He even found the courage to make eye-contact. He decided that this day couldn’t go any better, and made a mental note to thank Hubert for his interference if he saw him later. Maybe he’d get him a nice bottle of wine... or blood? Whatever vampires liked. “Have you seen them before, they’re so cool looking!” Caspar gushed happily.

  
“The lights? Oh, no, I never usually stay out long enough to see them switch on.” He tapped his finger against his chin, “I suppose today will be my first time.”

  
Caspar swallowed down the blush he was sure was rising. Linhardt _did not_ mean first time in _that way_. He glanced down at his drink, taking a swig, “This is really good, by the way!” he lied. Sure, it was miles better than whatever poison Linhardt fed him yesterday, but even the pile of cream and flavour of chocolate couldn’t mask the bitter undertones of coffee. But again, Linhardt didn’t need to know that.

  
“Oh really?” he smiled, tapping his own upper lip with his finger, “You’ve got some cream there.”

  
“Oh!” Caspar wiped the cream away, “Thanks for that.” He laughed.

  
“Are you going to get back to work? Or are you just going to keep talking to your little boyfriend over there?” a short (much shorter than Caspar, he found important to mention) white haired employee asked, her striking pink eyes glaring daggers at Caspar, Ashe and Linhardt.

  
“I should probably get back to work now.” Linhardt hopped down onto his feet, yawning as he tucked a few green strands behind one ear. Caspar tried not to stare.

  
“I’ll see you tonight?” Caspar asked as the other began walking away.

  
“I’ll text you.” Linhardt smiled at Caspar, nodding at Ashe as he returned to the counter. 

  
When Linhardt was out of the vicinity, Caspar let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “You did it!” Ashe congratulated the other. Caspar let his head rest against the table. He did do it. He was the man.

  
“I did do it!” he lifted his head quickly, flashing his teeth in a grin at Ashe. “Oh shit, I need to go home and get ready for tonight.”

  
“It’s 7a.m.” Ashe couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s antics. 

  
“Yeah, I only have, like, ten hours! Come on!” he grabbed Ashe’s wrist, pulling the other up.

  
“Wait! Let me finish my coffee!”

* * *

  
Caspar sat in his apartment, gaze burning a hole through his old phone. He was in a predicament. Linhardt said he would send Caspar a message when he got off work, but the problem was, _he didn’t have Caspar’s number_. Caspar only had his number. That meant he would have to send the first message. 

  
“I can’t do it!” he groaned, throwing his phone onto the coffee table.

  
“Caspar, you’ve been doing this for half an hour now!” Dorothea complained as she grabbed his phone in her own manicured hand, forcing the object into Caspar’s hold. “Just send the message, you’re usually way more brash than this. I can’t believe you’re actually thinking over something so much."

  
“I don’t wanna fuck it up!” Caspar retorted as he looked at the blank message history between the two of them.

  
“You can’t fuck up a first message. Unless you send a dick pic, that would probably fuck it up pretty bad. That doesn’t matter though!” She twirled one of her curled brown locks around one finger impatiently, “Just send him a quick message and get it over with.” A sly smile that Caspar couldn’t see appeared on her face, “He’s probably waiting, you know.”

  
Caspar sprung up, “I don’t wanna keep him waiting.” He stared down at his phone again and looked to Dorothea for guidance. “What about... hey. It is Caspar.”

  
“Make it sound more natural.” Dorothea advised.

  
“You said I didn’t have to think so much before typing!” Caspar complained as he deleted the message.

  
“Yeah, but no one says ‘it is’. That’s just weird!” Caspar rolled his eyes at Dorothea. He was pretty sure Ferdinand spoke like that, but he wasn’t about to bring it up.

  
“You know what,” he began, “fuck this. I’m just going to send a message!” 

  
“Yeah!” Dorothea cheered him on. He took another deep breath and began typing out a quick message.

* * *

  
“Your phone’s vibrating.” Sylvain called across the counter as Linhardt continued to stack clean mugs on a shelf.

  
“I know.” Linhardt sighed, why was he the only one doing any work? Usually it was the other way round.

  
“It’s fucking annoying.” Sylvain’s ‘friend’ Felix, the angry customer from before, mentioned from his seat beside Sylvain. “Just open the message already.”

  
Linhardt narrowed his eyes at the other, wiping his hands on a towel as he picked up his phone. “Why are you still here?” 

  
“I’m a customer, I can stay as long as I like.” Felix spat.

  
“Hey, take it easy man.” Sylvain patted the other on the shoulder and luckily Felix seemed to mellow out a little, so Linhardt looked at his phone.

  
(16:09) _Unknown number: heyy_

  
Linhardt’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he read the text.

  
“What, someone sending you some spicy pictures? In the workplace? Damn Linhardt, I didn’t think you had it in you!” Sylvain teased.

  
“No, it’s an unknown number.” Linhardt’s eyes were glued to the screen.

  
“What’re they saying?” Sylvain prodded the other.

  
(16:10) _Unknown number: when should i cum get u?_

(16:10) _Unknown number: SORRY I MEANT COME***_

  
“Wow, they’re forward.” Sylvain was standing behind Linhardt now. “Tell them you can _come_ get them.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

  
“That wasn’t even funny.” Felix complained.

  
“You don’t find anything funny. I’m comedy gold.”

  
“I’ll ask who they are.” Linhardt began to type.

  
(16:11) _Me: who is this?_

(16:11) _Unknown number: OH! IT’S CASPAR LOL_

(16:11) _Unknown number: u forgot to give me ur number!_

  
“You gave the guy from before your number?” Sylvain asked incredulously, giving Linhardt a look of pure shock.

  
“Well, yes,” Linhardt shrugged, “he asked if I wanted to see some lights with him, so naturally I said yes.”

  
“The lights!?” Sylvain almost shouted, Felix elbowing him in the stomach to hush him, “That’s like super romantic, you do know that, right?” 

  
Linhardt inspected his nails, “No, I didn’t know that.”

  
“It’s basically a date!” Sylvain turned to face Felix, “Hey, wanna see the lights with me?”

  
“No fucking way.” Felix grimaced and Sylvain feigned a strike to the heart. Linhardt ignored the two, looking down at his phone again.

  
(16:13) _Me: oh hi_

(16:13) _Me: i should be free in about half an hour, if that’s okay with you?_

  
Linhardt waited patiently for a response, glancing up to listen in on Sylvain and Felix’s bickering. Caspar was typing and deleting something for a good minute or two, so Linhardt took that time to input his name into his phone.

  
(16:16) _Caspar: ill come get u then!_

(16:16) _Caspar: or should i say... cum ;)_

  
Linhardt couldn’t help the small smile that overcame his face at that little remark.

  
(16:16) _Me: i’ll see you then_

  
He paused for a moment.

  
(16:17) _Me: :)_

(16:17) _Caspar: :D_

  
“I can’t believe Linhardt’s going on a date and we’re not.” Sylvain complained as Linhardt pocketed his phone. 

  
“Good.” Felix smacked Sylvain’s arm as he tried wrapping it around his shoulders.

  
“It’s not a date. At least, I don’t think it is.” Linhardt hummed to himself. Surely it wasn’t a date, Caspar only just met him, after all. If it was though, Linhardt thought that perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad. “I’m going to take a nap, wake me up in twenty minutes.”

Linhardt threw the tea towel he was holding in Sylvain’s general direction before heading into the backroom. He could hear Lysithea complain that his shift wasn’t over yet, but he promptly ignored her complaints and got cosy on one of the old couches.

* * *

  
Caspar checked the time on his phone, the two cats on his lock screen staring back at him before he pocketed the device and hopped onto his bike. He turned to wave at Ashe who was standing at the door of their apartment, “I’ll see you and Dedue there!” 

  
“Yeah,” Ashe smiled. He felt like a parent sending their kid to school. Or maybe prom. He wasn’t sure, but he did know that he sure as hell felt proud of Caspar. “Go on now, you don’t want to be late. Have fun!”

  
Caspar grinned and nodded, “See ya!” He pushed the first pedal forwards and began cycling down the road towards the café. His palms felt sweaty and his heartbeat erratic, pounding in his chest, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. It was almost dark out, the streetlights just beginning to turn on and illuminate the path to the café, his old bike creaking from time to time due to the rust gathering. As he turned the final corner he could see a figure standing outside the café, grey scarf wrapped loosely around their neck and a long beige coat to match. They were resting their eyes, little puffs of air forming with every breath. Caspar recognised the silky green hair to be Linhardt’s, some tucked neatly into his coat, and other strands spilling over his shoulders. Caspar felt the butterflies in his stomach return.

  
“Linhardt!” He woke the other up with a poke to the shoulder, smiling as Linhardt drowsily rubbed at his eyes, “Why are you sleeping out here?”

  
“Waiting for you t’get here.” Linhardt spoke slowly, either considering his words or out of fatigue. Probably the latter. 

  
“Oh, okay.” Caspar patted the seat of his bike, “Hop on!” 

  
Linhardt stared at him incredulously, “...What?”

  
“Get on the bike.” Caspar smiled, patting the bike seat again for good measure.

  
“Is there room?” Caspar thought he saw a tinge of pink spread across Linhardt’s cheeks, but that must have been the dark playing tricks on him. 

  
“Sure, there is! I’ll just shift forwards a little, then you can sit behind me. You’re a skinny guy, you can manage, I’m sure of it.” He moved forwards again and Linhardt shrugged before walking over to the bike and sitting behind Caspar, his legs facing sideward.

  
Caspar froze up. Perhaps he miscalculated. He didn’t consider just how close Linhardt would be sitting, his legs brushing against Caspar’s own and the subtle smell of lavender from his hair. Caspar’s face was quickly growing redder and he prayed that the dark could cover that up, and he almost jumped when he felt Linhardt’s hands rest on his waist and his breath against his neck.

“Are we going to move?” he asked, seemingly completely unaffected by this whole charade.

  
“O-oh, yeah!” Caspar spluttered, as he lifted up on of his feet and began cycling forwards, “Hold on tight!”

  
“Hm, okay.” Caspar felt another squeeze at his hips and he had to hold in a squeak that threatened to spill. “How far away are these lights, anyway?”

  
“Oh not far,” Caspar tried to relieve some tension, easing into the conversation as he rode, “I only brought my bike because I wasn’t sure if you wanted to walk.”

  
“That’s awfully considerate of you.” Caspar could feel the other chuckle behind him, the small puffs of air tickling his neck.

  
“I’m a considerate guy.” He agreed with the nod of his head as he stopped at a pedestrian crossing. “We should be there in a couple of minutes, it’s just down in the city centre.”

  
“Mind if I take a quick nap?” Linhardt asked as they started moving again.

  
“Long day, huh?” Caspar turned his head slightly and could see Linhardt’s eyelids already beginning to droop.

  
“You’ve met my co-workers, every day’s a long day.”

  
“I’ve met Hubert and I can confirm that he is a nightmare. Oh, we might see him at th-“ Caspar breath hitched and he froze up for a second time that conversation, this time feeling Linhardt’s chin on his shoulder. Ah, that was why he asked Caspar if he minded Linhardt napping. He could see Linhardt’s long eyelashes casting dark shadows on his pale skin from his peripheral vision, not to mention the hair tickling his cheek.

  
“You can keep talking, you know.” Linhardt cracked open one eyelid to peer curiously at Caspar. “I can fall asleep almost anywhere, but I don’t think a moving bike will do.”

  
“R-Right,” Caspar took in a deep breath, regaining his composure, before he continued with what he did best. Bitching about Hubert and babbling about nothing in particular. “We might see Hubert there- he’s on a date with Ferdinand.”

  
Linhardt huffed, “I already see enough of him at work.” 

  
They reached a main road, bright headlights flashing in their direction as cars whizzed by, bike leaving a distinct trail in the set snow. Linhardt held on to Caspar a little tighter as they sped up, the bustling chatter of the city become louder the further they went. 

  
“Almost there now.” Caspar said and he heard Linhardt hum in response. Caspar stopped the bike by brick wall, ushering Linhardt off (simultaneously thanking the Goddess he didn’t embarrass himself too much on the journey) and dropping the bike on the floor. “We’re here!” he grinned.

  
“Aren’t you worried about having your bike stolen?” Linhardt looked at the bike and motioned at the crowd morphing around them.

  
“It’ll be fine,” Caspar waved his hand at Linhardt, leading the other through the waves of people towards the main lights, “you worry too much. I have faith in humanity.”

  
“I don’t see why, humanity is ter-“

  
“Caspar!” A familiar voice called from behind them, long auburn waves flowing over square shoulders and his hand firmly grasping another paler hand.

  
“Ferdinand!” Caspar patted his friend’s shoulder amicably, then turning to face his (self-proclaimed) rival. “Hubert.” He greeted the other with a stark difference in enthusiasm.

  
“Good evening, Caspar.” Hubert spoke in that way of his, stiff gaze shifting to Linhardt, “Linhardt.”

  
Caspar would have loved to be equally as passive aggressive- more overtly aggressive even, Caspar reassessed- but he recalled that he owed Hubert a great debt. After all, it was due to Hubert snaking himself between Ferdinand and Caspar’s plans that this ‘date’ was happening in the first place. So, Caspar plastered a fake smile on his face. “Hey Hubert.” He smiled as charmingly as he could, holding out his hand for Hubert to shake. Hubert stared at his hand with distaste and made no move to shake it, instead taking a step back to glare at Caspar with narrowed eyes. Oh, how Caspar wanted to punch him.

  
Meanwhile, Ferdinand was staring intently at Linhardt, his head whipping between the green-haired man and Caspar. “Caspar, may I have a quick word?” he asked, polite smile gracing his face.

  
“You could just ask me her-“

  
“Caspar,” Ferdinand spoke through gritted teeth, “I need to talk to you. Privately.” 

  
“Okay, fine!” Caspar raised his hands defensively, glancing back at Linhardt to speak to him, “You don’t mind waiting here for a minute, do you?”

  
“I’m sure Hubert will be great company while you’re away.” He replied, stifling a yawn.

  
Caspar followed Ferdinand a few steps away, “You never told me you and the barista were dating!” Ferdinand spoke with his hands set on Caspar’s shoulders and an angry pout on his face.

  
“That’s because we’re not!” Caspar replied. He frowned, why did Ferdinand think they were dating anyway? I mean, he wouldn’t be mad if they were, but the thing was, they _weren’t_!

  
“Wait- really?” Ferdinand looked lost, “I thought you two were on a date.”

  
“I’m only going with him because you cancelled on me! For fucking _Hubert_ , might I add.” Caspar folded his arms.

  
“I apologised already, didn’t I?” Ferdinand replied, “I just thought that you two looked cute together, and he was definitely staring at you.”

  
Caspar’s mouth felt dry, “Don’t mess with me like that, Ferdie!” He put his hands on his rapidly heating cheeks, “Argh!”

  
“Why are you screaming?” Ferdinand had a knowing smile on his face.

  
“Now I’m all nervous! Look what you’ve done to me!” he complained. “Snap out of it!” He told himself. He could do this without messing anything up. Yeah, Caspar wasn’t a fucking wimp!

  
“Should we go back to the others now?” Ferdinand laughed.

  
“Back to your Prince Charming?” Caspar said as they pushed through the crowd back to Linhardt and Hubert.

  
“I could say the same to you.” Ferdinand seemed to thrive at Caspar’s flustered expression.

  
Linhardt and Hubert came back into sight, both standing in awkward silence beside each other as Linhardt idly fiddled with his phone. Ferdinand wrapped his arm around Hubert and Caspar grimaced at the complete shift in demeanour of the other man, the nasty scowl disappearing from his face altogether. 

  
“Well, the lights are going to be turning on soon.” Ferdinand spoke, giving Caspar a ‘ _leave us alone now_ ’ look, “Hubert and I might go to find a better spot.” 

  
Caspar nodded, he got the message loud and clear. As much as he had a certain, let’s say _distaste_ , for Hubert, he could see from the softening of Ferdinand’s features and the adoration in his eyes that Hubert meant a lot to him. Despite their unconventional relationship, as Linhardt had described it, he didn’t want to meddle with their evening.

  
“Cool,” he replied, “we’ll try to find a better spot too.” 

  
“Goodbye then.” Linhardt placed his phone in his pocket, “Lovely catching up with you, Hubert.”

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Caspar.” Ferdinand smiled at his friend, visibly grateful, and he nodded at Linhardt as they both left, Hubert again speaking nothing to either.

  
“C’mon, let’s go!” he grinned, wrapping his fingers around Linhardt’s wrist and jogging past the crowd to a more secluded spot where they could see the entirety of the city centre. There were strings of lights twined around lampposts and hanging from buildings. Caspar thought that the most impressive ones were the extravagant decorative snowflakes and angels which were hung between buildings, hovering above them on the street. “They’re gonna turn them on soon!” Caspar jogged on the spot impatiently, “I can’t wait!”

  
Linhardt glanced down at their still joined hands but didn’t mention it, eyes immediately brightening as the vivid lights switched on for the year, illuminating the city with their vibrant shine. Caspar’s breath caught as he looked at the lights reflecting in Linhardt’s eyes, the snow beginning to fall and landing on his eyelashes. Time seemed to stand still for him, he didn't see the lights or the crowd, he could only see Linhardt.

  
“Wow, the lights really are beautiful...” Linhardt was smiling at Caspar, something so genuine, so _real_ , but Caspar wasn’t looking at the lights, he was too busy admiring Linhardt. _Damn, he really was in deep._

  
His bike did get stolen that night, just like Linhardt had warned him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. It was worth it, if only so that he could see Linhardt’s unfiltered smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ferdinand hasnt learned bros before hoes yet smh


	3. Cappuccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More date time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be updated last month oops
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE 20/02/20- pls check the wonderful @_alayyae 's art included in the previous chapter! (and check out her twt, her art is amazing!)

Linhardt stared at Caspar disdainfully as he wolfed down another slice of pizza, thin slices of bell pepper and mushroom tumbling onto the polystyrene plate he held at the mere speed Caspar ate at. “You’re a messy eater.” He commented, taking a small bite of his own plain margherita slice.

“Hm?” Caspar hummed with his mouth full, peering up to look at Linhardt, swallowing what was in his mouth before speaking, “Being a messy eater is a sign of a good meal. Compliments to the chef.” He smiled proudly, and Linhardt would regularly have found that incredibly annoying, however, something about the way Caspar said it caused the edges of his lips to upturn ever so slightly.

“You’ve got some sauce on your cheek.” He mentioned, biting down on his own slice again as Caspar wiped at all the wrong places on his face.

“Hey!” Linhardt heard from behind him, a soft voice he recognised, “Caspar!”

“Hey, Ashe!” Caspar had already turned to face his friend who was quickly approaching the pair with another taller man in tow. “And Dedue!” He greeted the two, and Linhardt noted how his eyes crinkled at the corners from the way he grinned so brightly. He definitely wasn’t staring.

“Hello Caspar,” the tall man- Dedue, Linhardt assumed- turned to face him, a gentle smile on his face that was barely noticeable, “I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Dedue.” He held out his hand towards Linhardt, which Linhardt shook before lazily stuffing his hand back into his pocket.

“I’m Linhardt.” Dedue simply nodded, and Linhardt decided that he liked this man. He wasn’t overly loud or obnoxious, and he seemed trustworthy enough. Not to mention the adoring way Ashe looked at him, and the clear respect Caspar had for the darker skinned man. He was nothing like that headache Sylvai-

“Hey, Linhardt!” _Speak of the devil._ “Fancy seeing you here!” The man in question, Sylvain, over the top bobble hat and all, pranced up to the quartet with an easy (shit-eating) grin on his face.

“Sylvain, did you really come here alone? I thought Felix said he wasn’t comi-“

“Sylvain?” Dedue asked, “You know Linhardt?”

Linhardt glanced back and forth between Dedue and Sylvain, desperately wanting to know how someone as _pleasant_ as Dedue could know someone as… _chaotic_ as Sylvain. “You know each other?”

“We practically grew up together!” Sylvain clapped on hand on Dedue’s back, “How’s Dimitri been recently?” he asked the other.

“He’s been well, perhaps we should all meet up in the future? He’s been talking about wanting to see you, Felix and Ingrid.”

“Hmph, typical boar.” Felix snorted with his arms folded from beside Caspar, the other jumping slightly in shock.

“Where did you even come from?” Caspar asked, holding his chest like he’d just seen a ghost. Felix ignored him, only grimacing in his direction. Linhardt raised his eyebrows, so, Felix _did_ go with Sylvain. Interesting.

“What’s going on here?” Linhardt could here another familiar voice ask as he and a certain, in Caspar’s words, _vampire_ , barged into the circle. “A mother’s meeting, without me?”

Ah, it was Ferdinand and Hubert, the café’s most notorious couple standing way too close with their hands linked together to even further pull them closer than they already were. Linhardt really couldn’t catch a break tonight, he thought it would be a quiet evening with just him and Caspar- although, that did sound awfully date-like, and was this even a date? Linhardt wasn’t quite sure. The others were happily chatting about something- sans Hubert and Dedue who were shooting each other the deadliest glares for some reason or another- so he looked at Caspar who was standing opposite him in the circle. Light blue orbs were fixated on him, mouth slightly agape, before Caspar quickly averted his gaze back to Ferdinand and Sylvain who were playfully bickering despite only having met each other. Was that a light dusting of pink on his cheeks?

“And that’s why Dimitri is obsessed with cheese.” Sylvain concluded what Linhardt was sure was a riveting story, but he was too busy trying to figure out what that look on Caspar’s face was to pay any attention to it. He was blushing, there was no doubt about it. But what about before that? What was that damn _expression_ that made Linhardt’s heart skip a beat?

“Pathetic. Edelgard doesn’t have a silly obsession like _he_ does.” Hubert scoffed, and Linhardt could have sworn he saw Dedue’s nostrils flare at that comment.

He caught Caspar’s gaze again, the other having recovered from whatever he was going through a few moments prior, so he let his eyes flicker away from the group. He knew that Caspar wasn’t exactly the brightest one out there, but he was sure he could get the message of what Linhardt was trying to covey. _Let’s ditch these guys._ Yes, Ashe and Dedue were nice enough, and Linhardt didn’t _really_ hate Sylvain’s company, but he was hoping to spend some more time with Caspar. Alone. Only to find out the other’s true intentions, of course. Nothing else. Nothing _romantic._

Caspar seemed to understand, eyes lighting up and opening his mouth, letting a puff of warm air out to mingle with the snow falling through crisp air. He nodded in Linhardt’s direction before opening his mouth again to speak, “We’re gonna head off now. We should totally all catch up some time later though!”

“We?” Sylvain asked with a quirk to his eyebrows, despite knowing full well who ‘ _we’_ consisted of. Linhardt took back what he thought about not hating Sylvain’s company.

“Oh, I meant me and Lin-“

“Oh hush, Sylvain.” Linhardt huffed as he stepped forward to take Caspar’s hand and lead him away, cheeks heating at the warmth of the other’s hand despite the freezing weather. “Come on, Caspar.”

Caspar turned to look over his shoulder as Linhardt led him away, “Bye guys!” he waved, jogging ahead a little so Linhardt wasn’t pulling his arm too far.

The group stared at the two leaving, previous argument forgotten as Felix spoke, “Are they dating or something?”

“Not yet.” Ferdinand confidently replied, linking his arm with Hubert’s and leading him in the opposite direction.

* * *

Caspar’s had a live animal in his stomach, he was sure of it. It was on a rampage, thrashing about, butterflies loose in his stomach as he and Linhardt weaved through the dense crowd, lights above them glistening and reflecting off dark blue eyes. And yet, Caspar wasn’t looking at those lights he was so eager to see only a few hours ago. Instead, his mind was racing at those _looks_ Linhardt was shooting him when he was talking to the others. It wasn’t like Caspar was staring! Okay, maybe he was, but it didn’t seem like Linhardt could pick up on it, with heavy snow and distracting lights surrounding them. Although, Caspar did acknowledge with the turn of his head that Linhardt did seem awfully observant. So maybe he did pick up on the staring… But none of it was in a creepy way! It was more like Caspar was awestruck! And it still didn’t explain why Linhardt was looking at Caspar that wa-

“I hate crowds, they’re always so annoying. Not to mention _Sylvain_ , please don’t let him bother you.” Linhardt lamented once they reached a clearing; it was a small park away from the people enraptured by the lights. Caspar was struck out of his quickly spiralling thoughts, and he was grateful that Linhardt decided to initiate conversation this time. Maybe it was a sign he was getting comfortable, Caspar thought, which put a spring into his step as he approached the rusty swing-set Linhardt was slouched at, sitting beside him.

He kicked the ground, pushing himself forward until he was swinging at a slow and shallow pace, going slightly quicker than Linhardt was on his own swing, “I don’t love crowds either,” Caspar commented with another swing.

“Really?” Linhardt leaned forward slightly to glance at Caspar’s face past the chain, “You seem like the sort who loves being surrounded by people.”

“Mm, don’t get me wrong, I love talking to others.” Caspar thought over his words for a moment, planting his feet on the ground to steady his swinging, “With crowds it’s just…hard to stand out, I guess.”

“That’s awfully deep, don’t you think?” Linhardt chuckled, and Caspar felt heat rising to his cheeks.

“I just meant it’s hard to get your word in when you’re surrounded by so many others!” Caspar narrowed his eyes at Linhardt who seemed to be thinking over something, opening and closing his mouth like he was hesitating, dim light from the streetlamps illuminating his skin, and Caspar’s eyes fixating for far too long on his rosy lips. “You were gonna say something, but you stopped yourself.” He commented, mimicking Linhardt’s earlier action and twisting around the swing chain so they were looking straight on at each other.

“Never mind, it’ll just embarrass you.” Linhardt spoke smugly, breaking the intense eye contact they shared to push Caspar’s swing, offsetting the balance and sending the other twisting about.

Caspar’s mind immediately fell into a frenzy of the worst things Linhardt was about to say. What if he found out about the time Caspar peed himself at school when he accepted the challenge his classmate gave him to not use the toilet for a week, or maybe he was about to bring up the time he knocked himself out with a yo-yo, or mayb- wait, Linhardt wouldn’t have any way of knowing any of these things. Caspar shook those thoughts away, “I don’t get embarrassed!” he persisted, steadying himself.

Linhardt sighed, “I was just going to say you were especially quiet when we were with the others earlier.”

 _Huh?_ “And how’s that embarrassing?”

Linhardt rolled his eyes, “Do you not see what I’m getting at here?”

Caspar decided that playing dumb was his safest bet, because he had an inkling that he did know what Linhardt was ‘getting at’. “…No.”

 _Please don’t mention the staring, please don’t mention the staring, please do-_ “You were staring.” _SHIT._

Caspar chuckled awkwardly- which, in hindsight, was a dead giveaway- and considered his next move. Option number one, he could blatantly deny any sort of prolonged staring. Hm, a bad option, it would suggest that he wasn’t interested In Linhardt and could put him off. Option number two, Caspar reconsidered, was to go with the classic ‘ _oh, there was something on your face aha’._ Another bad option! There wasn’t something on Linhardt’s face, and if nothing else, Caspar wasn’t a liar. With a kick of his feet, Caspar decided that option number three was his only route left.

“…Yes.” He replied slowly. He could practically feel the way Linhardt rolled his eyes at that because of the amount of force it held. “What about it?” He tried to be as casual as possible and refused to make eye contact with Linhardt, who thankfully was doing the same.

“What about it…” Linhardt repeated with a laugh which was practically music to Caspar’s ears, “Care to explain _why_ you were staring at me like that in public?”

Caspar was sinking in lava, his cheeks burning instead of his feet as he panicked trying to come up with some sort of answer. If he answered truthfully, ‘ _Sorry you were just so dashing that I couldn’t tear my eyes away from you’,_ he could come across as creepy. No, scratch that, he would definitely come across as creepy. In his panic, he replied in the best way he knew how- defensively, “Care to explain why _you_ were staring earlier?”

Linhardt replied easily, “Well, I was trying to get your attention so we could leave to go someplace else.” _Is that all?_ Caspar’s lips downturned before Linhardt continued speaking, a lazy yet knowing smile gracing his face, “And I wanted to spend more time with you, away from the others.”

The wild animal in Caspar’s chest was barrelling past his heart, threatening to break free again, “Away from the others?” he repeated dumbly. _No! Don’t get your hopes up, surely he means something else, it-_

“I know it hasn’t been that long, but I’ve found that I enjoy spending time with you, as crazy as it sounds.” Linhardt clarified, leaning back on the swing-set, each hand on a chain steadying him, “You’re loud and rather obnoxious- oh, and you’re a terribly messy eater-“

“Hey!”

“But something about you intrigues me.” He freed one of his palms, sitting up straight, and yawning into it, “Anyway, I had fun today, but I really am beat.” He stood up from his perch and let one of his hands rest on Caspar’s shoulder, “I’ll see you around.” And with that, he was walking away, leaving Caspar completely awestruck and lost, heart fluttering at a single touch. He wrestled with himself, forcing some words out, _any words_.

“I had fun with you today too!” he called, shooting Linhardt a brilliant grin shining under the dark sky as the other turned around, and being met with a smaller but no less brilliant smile. “So, uh-“ he hadn’t thought this far ahead, “I’ll see you tomorrow maybe!”

Linhardt nodded, pulling out his phone and tapping on it, then turning around to trudge through the thick sheet of snow. “Oh,” Caspar fished through his jacket pocket to grab his phone, quickly unlocking it to be faced with a text from Linhardt.

(22:13) _Linhardt: go home now, it’s getting late_

It was a simple message, only six words long, but it set Caspar’s heart off as he quickly typed a reply.

(22:13) _Me: OFC!!! SEE U TMRW :D_

(22:13): _Linhardt: see u then :)_

He pocketed his phone again. He was unstoppable! Did this mean Linhardt liked him? Because that’s what it sounded like to him- they _basically_ were dating- or at least, they were close to it. Caspar shook his head, okay maybe he was going overboard here, but progress was most certainly made!

“Caspar? There you are, we’re heading back to-“ Ashe jogged towards Caspar, interrupted when his friend practically sprinted up to him, hands resting on his shoulders as he propelled them into a hug.

“He wants to hang out with me again! I think he likes me!” He could see Dedue and the others laughing between themselves behind Ashe.

“Of course he does.” Ashe laughed, patting Caspar on the back and offering his hand for a hi-five which Caspar gladly accepted. “Let’s head home now, we can talk about it on the way back.”

“Man, I have so much to tell you!”

Ferdinand rushed ahead, dragging Hubert with him so he could stand at Caspar’s side, Sylvain following closely behind, “And you shall be updating me on this whole situation too, considering I’m the reason the two of you met.”

* * *

Sylvain had his elbow resting on the counter as his eyes traced Linhardt’s movements, a gloating expression on his face as his gaze flickered to the flashing notifications glaring at him from Linhardt’s phone.

“How long do you intend to stare at me for?” Linhardt snapped, placing the mug he was drying on a low shelf, “Don’t you have some sort of work to be doing?”

“For once even Linhardt’s doing more than you are, Sylvain.” Lysithea commented from her spot by the coffee machine, standing on the tips of her toes to reach to change the filter.

“Well, I don’t start work for-“ the mischievous grin on his face didn’t let up as he examined the (cracked- Dimitri’s fault, so Sylvain claimed with no other explanation) watch on his wrist, “another twelve minutes, so as far as you’re concerned, _Linny,_ I’m a customer.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Linhardt sighed, sitting down beside Felix- who always seemed to be there for some reason, something Linhardt would question if he cared enough- and snatching his phone which Sylvain was staring so intently at.

Sylvain ignored him, “And it’s not like I could get any work done with that constant pinging of your phone.” Linhardt grimaced in Sylvain’s direction as the other continued talking, smug smile growing every second longer that he spoke, “Someone certainly got popular overnight, hm? A new boyfriend, maybe?”

“Where are you pulli-“

“Save the gossiping for later.” Hubert demanded as he entered from the back room, throwing an apron at Sylvain’s face, his target barely catching the cloth in time. “Your shift started ten minutes ago, Sylvain. Perhaps you should get that faulty watch of yours fixed if you wish to keep your job long.”

“Felix, you told me my watch was right!” Sylvain feigned hurt as he tied his apron around his waist. Felix rolled his eyes, continuing to scroll through his phone as Sylvain directed his attention back to Linhardt, “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about our little conversation.” He winked and Linhardt almost gagged, “We can talk about your new boyfriend later, ‘kay?”

“He isn’t my boyfriend.” Linhardt blushed at how his mind unhelpfully added ‘ _yet’_ to the end of his sentence. If they were to perhaps date, Linhardt figured that he wouldn’t be displeased with the whole situation. But he didn’t want to rush anything! Besides, a few texts (okay, maybe more than a few) exchanged messages didn’t mean they were going to start _dating_ , right?

Sylvain was apparently a mind reader, voicing Linhardt’s own thoughts, “ _Yet!_ Right, Felix?”

“Don’t involve me in your nonsense.” He spat, slowly sipping at his cappuccino.

Sylvain pouted, “Well, Hubert will agree with me- you were there yesterday when Cas- uh, forget I said anything!” he finished sheepishly

“Yes. You’ve said enough, haven’t you? Now get to work.” Hubert scowled.

Linhardt was certain that Sylvain was about to say Caspar, but what exactly was he going to _say_ regarding the other. One thing was for certain- he was curious, and he was going to find out what Sylvain had alluded to.

The jingle of the bell at the door struck Linhardt out of his thoughts, as a familiar blue-haired man came bounding in. Well, if he couldn’t get Sylvain to reveal anything, maybe it would be a better idea to go straight to the source.


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar helps out Hubert and Linhardt realises his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! it's been a while, and ive been writing his chapter over the past few months but ive not been feeling the best,,  
> im feeling much better now! so here is a chapter lol, i hope u enjoy!!

“What’s on the menu today?” Caspar asked, bounding towards the hardwood counter, quickly acting more and more like a regular. He had every intention to become a regular, he supposed. He had come to the conclusion that, _no_ , he did not like coffee in the slightest (which perhaps one would consider mandatory for someone who was a regular at a damn coffee shop) and, _yes_ , he was now a regular customer only to visit the barista who he barely knew. He never was one who struggled in the tangles of denial for too long- he much rather preferred shooting the object of his affections particularly meaningful glances for extended periods of time and hoping they got the message instead.

“Same as every other day.” Linhardt replied easily, finding himself having fallen into a comfortable rhythm with Caspar at the cafe, conversation easily bouncing between them as if they’d known each other all their lives. “I’m guessing you’d like another mocha?”

“Uh,” Caspar hesitated, “a hot chocolate would be cool.” Linhardt noted the flash of a grimace that spread across Caspar’s face at the mention of anything coffee-related, despite how mellow and sweet a mocha was. He found it endearing really, how Caspar downed that entire mug of bitter coffee the first time they met each other, despite how much he clearly hated the murky drink. Linhardt’s heart fluttered at the thought of Caspar drinking the bitter liquid for his sake, quickly composing himself as he felt Sylvain’s prying eyes on him, threatening to unravel Linhardt’s embarrassingly romantic mind. Mind control wasn’t real, he reassured himself with a sigh, but the way Sylvain’s calculated gaze seemed to un-piece him made him doubt himself for a moment.

“Okay. One hot chocolate.” He nodded, languidly getting to work.

“Linhardt making an order without any sort of complaint- amazing!” Sylvain weaselled his way into their conversation with a smug expression akin to that of a fox, gracing his face.

“Sylvain not taking my order while he’s on the clock- utterly _amazing._ ” A customer who Linhardt could have sworn he recognised from somewhere spoke, tossing his straightened purple hair over one shoulder with a scoff. He had an angular jaw which Linhardt thought could cut a load of bread, and piercing purple eyes. He was certain he had seen the frowning man before.

“Do you recognise him?” Linhardt asked Caspar lowly, so said customer couldn’t hear them as he unleashed his wrath of having to wait in line like a ‘ _commoner’_ \- albeit extremely passive aggressively- upon Sylvain, who barely flinched in reaction as he continued to polish a mug.

“Of course I do!” Caspar stifled a laugh, “It’s-“

“None other than _Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!_ ” The other interjected loudly in an exclamation, dropping his designer bag upon the counter as he extended his arms as if the others would bow down to him.

“I’m this close to asking him to leave.” Lysithea said, holding her hand out so there was a minute distance between her index finger and thumb.

 _Oh._ Linhardt remembered him clearly, his sharp upturned nose flicking open the floodgates so that Linhardt recalled in _vivid_ detail the fuss he kicked up at finding out that the café- a business, a _coffee_ shop- refused to give him a free paper cup of tea.

“As much as he is a headache,” Linhardt began, rolling his eyes and very much not bothered enough to entertain Mr Gloucester, “he hasn’t caused any trouble like he had last time.”

“Yet.” Caspar added.

“Yet.” Felix agreed, again having popped up out of nowhere beside Sylvain, as he often did. Linhardt had to look into that.

“Look at you two, finishing each other’s sentences.” Sylvain teased, ignoring Lorenz’s (loud) complaints of bad service and disrespectful staff and relishing in the peculiar redness on Caspar’s face. Glancing to his side he could see an uneasy smile and particularly sharp gaze being shot at Sylvain from Caspar, and Linhardt’s suspicion that Sylvain knew something skyrocketed. He was teasing far too much this morning, even for his standards. Equally, - loathe as he did to admit something so ridiculously ‘teenage-crush-y’- his hopes of Caspar having a similar _interest_ , not crush, damn it, rose at the same rate.

“Why is Sylvain acting so...” Linhardt began, directing his speech at Caspar. If Sylvain wasn’t letting anything slip, then perhaps it would be better for Linhardt to inquire at the source itself. He’d done enough research to know that at least.

“So terribly _Sylvain_?” Lorenz pitched in, turning his back towards the redhead and looking at Linhardt as if he was some sort of kindred spirit who understood the _nightmare_ that was Sylvain. Don’t get him wrong, Linhardt started to appreciate Lorenz for his blatant attacks on Sylvain, and he knew for a fact that his co-worker was a nightmare at the best of times- still, Lorenz was the same man who screamed at him only a day or so ago about something beverage related, so he couldn’t care less about humouring Lorenz.

“I wasn’t speaking to you, but I appreciate the thought.” Lorenz narrowed his eyes at Linhardt, practically snatching the coffee Lysithea handed him as Linhardt continued speaking. “You seem to have the pleasure-”

“Misfortune.” Sylvain corrected with an easy smile.

“Of knowing Sylvain very well.” Linhardt finished.

“They went to the same prissy private school together.” Felix snorted into his bubble tea, which he purposefully didn’t purchase at the café. “They’d wear these little matching golden embroidered blazers- I’m pretty sure they went to prom togeth-“

“Indeed, we did!” Lorenz smiled heartily, proud of the fact.

 _“Shut up!”_ Sylvain had turned as red as his hair, while Felix seemed to revel in his work of embarrassing Sylvain. Caspar seemed to brighten at Sylvain’s embarrassment and something fluttered in Linhardt’s chest (again, but who’s counting? He sure as hell wasn’t). Did he have a thing for sadism? Because Caspar really was grinning harder the more Sylvain complained, and with it, the rate of Linhardt’s rapid heartbeat quickened, perhaps to an abnormal level. He figured that was a can of worms he should leave to open for another day, because right now he had some very important information to recover from Caspar. And there was also the riveting tale of Sylvain and Lorenz’s shared high school experience that Linhardt would rather die than admit he was invested in it. But one of those was of a higher priority than the other.

“You went to private school?” Caspar laughed, previous redness fading frim his cheeks, quickly being replaced by a soft pink hue that Linhardt’s eyes fixated on, and the creases at the end of his eyes as he laughed and his cute dimple- just the one, on the left side- and Linhardt caught himself staring, _choosing_ to look away (tearing his gaze away) as Caspar kept laughing and laughing. “That makes sense- why you’re such a-“

“Yeah,” Sylvain spluttered in between placing his hand firmly over Felix’s mouth, much to the other’s dismay, to stop him from spilling too much and looking directly at Caspar, “well at least I’m not the one who’s in _lov-_ “

Sylvain was promptly cut off from the sound of the back door slamming open and Hubert entering, engaged in a particularly animated phone conversation. “ _Darling_ , I-“

Linhardt could hear static shouting which sounded an awful lot like Caspar’s friend Ferdinand from the other end of the line, but his mind was preoccupied with other, more important matters. For example, Sylvain mentioning something which very much sounded like he was about to utter the words _‘Caspar’_ and ‘ _love’_ in the same sentence. Something had certainly been said once Linhardt left Caspar in the park that night. He stilled the butterflies in his chest, half-heartedly returning to the hot chocolate machine to finish Caspar’s order, mind whirling at the possibility of there being something _there._ He tried not to think of the implications of what this excitement meant about his own...feelings towards Caspar which had developed far too rapidly to be considered natural or logical in the slightest.

“No, of course not. I have to work today, you are well aware of that- yes, do you- _no_!” Hubert frantically paced around the cafe as the others watched in uncharacteristic silence as he flailed his long limbs about. The usually stoic and cut-throat man was losing his composure. “Ferdinand, you know I would _never_ miss it on purpose! It’s just that my duty to Edelg- no, she isn’t _more_ important than you!” There was muffled speech from the phone, mellower than before. “I’d say you’re equally important.” There was a particularly loud shout from the other side, the previous ferocity having returned and the impromptu audience wincing slightly at the volume, “ _What_? I’m merely speaking the truth!”

“Uh, isn’t this bad?” Caspar swivelled on his chair to face Linhardt who handed him his hot chocolate, which had now turned lukewarm from the wait. Caspar shrugged and drank it anyway. “Should we not help at all?”

Ah, sweet Caspar. Sweet, pure Caspar, unaware of the unique devil that was Hubert, and the havoc he would wreak if _Caspar_ of all people attempted to console him. “You fool! That’s the same as asking for death.” Lysithea spoke darkly, popping a macaroon into her mouth as if to punctuate her sentence.

Caspar looked confused, so Linhardt clarified, “I told you about how he and Ferdinand are ‘on-again-off-again’, didn’t I?” Caspar nodded, “It seems like they’re ‘off-again’. And it wouldn’t be wise to dig any deeper than that.”

“A bit like us, eh, Felix?” Sylvain elbowed the other amicably before receiving a genuine elbow to the ribs.

“We are never on.”

Lorenz snorted, “I beg to differ.” Felix practically growled at the other.

The group’s bickering was cut short with Hubert’s approach, phone now slipped into his pocket as he moved to glumly slide and crumple into thea chair beside Caspar.

“So?” Sylvain broke the silence, leaning in slightly towards Hubert who cradled his head in his hands dramatically.

“So _what_?” Hubert hissed dangerously, malice evident in his voice.

“What was the phone call about? Lovers quarrel?” Caspar asked, ignoring the looks of ‘ _Please, Caspar, for our sake don’t ask about the phone call or he will kill all of us’_ that everyone was giving him.

“Idiot...” Felix muttered under his breath.

The group waited with baited breath for Hubert to begin his verbal attack, but it never came. Instead, the man slumped his shoulders back and let out a long sigh, “I suppose there’s no harm in telling you at this point. Ferdinand is furious at me because I cannot attend his equestrian quarter-final race. I have duties to attend to for La- I mean, Edelgard regarding the café.”

“Hey, it’s okay buddy.” Caspar placed his hand on the other’s shoulder, seemingly having forgot his previous hatred towards Hubert upon hearing his plight. Everyone had a look of pure mortification on their faces at the sight of Caspar’s so blatantly amicable show of sympathy towards _Hubert_ of all people. Linhardt stifled a laugh, did Caspar really just call _Hubert_ ‘buddy’?

Hubert’s eyes turned dark. It seemed that his previous mellowness was simply the calm before the storm. “Get your hand off me, _vile_ _worm_.”

“ _Vile worm_!” Lysithea snorted, “I’m definitely stealing that one.”

“What’s your problem, man?” Caspar scowled, “I was only trying to help!” he kept his hand firmly planted on Hubert’s shoulder.

“Okay, Caspar. “ Linhardt took Caspar’s hand in his own and gently tugged it away, ignoring the tingles electrifying his skin at the slight touch, “I don’t think Hubert cares much for help.”

Caspar’s stormy eyes calmed at the lingering sensation of Linhardt’s fingers against his own, feeling a certain emptiness when Linhardt (reluctantly) pulled his hand away upon seeing he shit-eating grin Sylvain had directed at them. “Fine.”

Linhardt looked pointedly at Hubert with lazy eyes and Hubert flushed red under the scrutiny, embarrassed by his outburst. “My apologies, Caspar. I’m simply-“ he huffed, running spindly fingers through his dark fringe, “ _stressed_ , is all.”

Linhardt had seen Caspar as perhaps slightly immature, if not endearing, in his boundless positivity and loud, bubbly personality. However, today he saw a different side emerging, a mature, deeply caring one, as Caspar easily smiled at Hubert, stating, “Let’s call Ferdie here and try to sort this mess out.”

He couldn’t exactly pin the emotion he felt wash over him like a warm summer’s day, perhaps Sylvain would have told him that it was a crush. Linhardt shook his head, even if it was just a little crush, one that _maybe_ Caspar reciprocated, it wasn’t something as _dangerous_ as love. Linhardt wasn’t even sure if he would call it a crush- the ebb and flow, the crashing waves of his heartbeat. The way he clung onto every word which spilled from Caspar’s lips like an overflowing river, or the way his gaze lingered on lips he was sure would feel silky smooth against his own, or- Ok. Maybe it was a crush.

He thought back to what Sylvain said only moments ago, something about Caspar and love- but it was just wishful thinking, right? Linhardt tried to think logically about it, piecing together what on the surface level was simple, enigma that was Caspar, all beaming smiles and red-hot blushes.

“We can call him here later.” Caspar concluded, before noticing the panic flashing across Hubert’s green eyes and speaking again, “Not now, don’t worry.” He chuckled. “I have to go to class.”

“I- Thank you, Caspar.” Hubert said, “Perhaps I previously misjudged you.” And just like that his back straightened and he was back to his old self, the straight line of his lips and deep furrow of his brow, that perhaps aged him by a few too many years, returning upon his stern face. “Well then,” he coughed into a clenched hand, “Back to work.”

The group reshaped around Hubert who retreated back into his office after expressing more emotion than the stoic man must have in the past few months combined, all in the space of ten minutes. The café came alive once again, the sound of teacups clinking against delicate china and Sylvain’s off-tune humming filling Linhardt’s ears. He turned to face Caspar who was looking at him with a particularly smug look on his face, paired with a puffed-out chest as he smiled at Linhardt.

“You dealt with that-“

“Amazingly?” Caspar interjected.

“I was going to say better than I thought.” Linhardt replied. Caspar was certainly more mature than he let on at first glance, but that didn’t mean he was perfectly mature either, Linhardt thought as he suppressed laughter at Caspar’s puffed up cheeks, making him look like an endearing chipmunk. “I’ve not seen anybody comfort Hubert like that.” Linhardt scoffed internally at the words ‘comfort’ and ‘Hubert’ being in the same sentence. “Perhaps Edelgard, but I’m not sure if I would call her comforting.” He mused.

Caspar busied his hands with the teaspoon he swirled around his empty mug as Linhardt continued to stare at him with deep blue (beautiful) eyes, “I guess I’m used to drama queens like him.” He chuckled, refusing to make eye contact with Linhardt, “I know Ferdinand, after all.” He finished with a grin.

Linhardt hummed, “Even so, that was nothing short of incredible. Lysithea and Hubert ended up at each other’s throats last time she tried to provide him with a shoulder to cry on- and mind you, Lysithea only lends a shoulder to cry on once in a blue moon.”

“Okay, okay, enough with the compliments.” Caspar felt eyes burning holes in his back as he spoke.

“Hey, Caspar.” Linhardt nudged an empty paper take-away cup at Caspar’s hand, and when Caspar shot a perplexed look at him, he turned the brown cup around to uncover a messy scrawl stating ‘ _Why has Sylvain been watching us?’._

So that’s what he was feeling on his boring a hole into his back before. Caspar thought back to what he said in front of Sylvain, the other day- how he practically gushed aloud ‘ _Hi, I really like Linhardt- the guy you work with. I don’t mind if you tell him.’_ Linhardt must have been suspicious, it only made sense- what with how strangely Sylvain had been acting when the two were together. He had to come up with a reply quickly, Linhardt continued to look at him with an almost bored look- only an inquisitive hint of questioning in his eyes.

Caspar held out his hand for Linhardt to pass the marker pen to him, writing a reply in a smaller font under Linhardt’s own large and messy script. ‘ _No reason.’_ Caspar tried, sheepish smile on his face as Linhardt shot him a deadpan expression, not buying any of it. He could try pushing his luck once more, what did he have to lose? ‘ _Admiring the view?”_

“Caspar-“ Linhardt spoke dangerously.

Caspar bit the inside of his lip, releasing his nervous energy with the incessant tapping of his toes to the ground and trying to muster up some courage to tell Linhardt the truth. It was the perfect set-up, Linhardt was already doubtlessly suspicious and asking for an answer. Without sucking his own dick too much, Caspar had to admit that he was a pretty good hype man, so he could hype himself up, right? He took in a deep breath, preparing to tell Linhardt how he really felt.

“I’ve got to get to class!” Caspar cut him off, knowing that this would almost certainly come back to bite him in the ass later. He slung his bag over one shoulder anyway, heading to the exit, “Call me when Ferdie’s here!”

Linhardt continued to stare through the transparent glass door, watching Caspar’s retreating form regress into a blur of blue and red. “Something’s definitely up.”

-

“That was close,” Caspar spoke over his shoulder to Ashe, who was working through the mound of dishes (mostly created by Caspar who had decided that eating five family sized meals a day would help him build up his muscle, curtesy of Raphael), Pikachu on his lap. “It was kind of exhilarating though.”

Ashe shook his head, smile still creeping onto his face at the excitement in Caspar’s voice. His blue-haired friend had practically tumbled back into their shared apartment after has class like an electric ball of energy. “I still don’t understand why you don’t just tell him. This _exhilaration_ will catch up to you soon, Caspar. I’m sure he feels the exact same way.”

“It’s the thrill of the chase!” Caspar replied, calming the grumbling cat in his lap at his sudden outburst. “And I don’t even know if he likes me back, so-“

“Bullshit.”

“Ashe! You can’t say words like that, I’ll tell Dedue!”

“You’re phone’s ringing.” Ashe ignored him with a smile, pointing at the blue phone vibrating on the counter with the word _Linhardt <3 _flashing on the screen.

Caspar snatched his phone, holding it in one hand and placing Pikachu on the ground safely with his other. “Hel-“

“ _Caspar, come here now-“_ Linhardt sounded panicked and out of breath. Caspar mind immediately turned to the worst- Lorenz was back in the café and the shitty coffee machine that Hubert refused to replace to save money was broken again.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Caspar asked, already pulling his jacket over one arm and tightening the scarf tied around his neck. All he needed was a cape and he would be Linhardt’s perfect hero.

“ _Well, I’m completely fine, if that’s what you were asking.”_ Caspar could hear the playful twinge to his voice, cheeks flushing slightly as the rumble of his voice sent a shock down his spine, “ _It’s not okay with Hubert and Ferdinand though.”_ There was a dark laugh, “ _It’s pretty chaotic, actually.”_ Caspar could have sworn he heard the sound of china smashing, but he must have imagined it, especially with the way Linhardt was describing it. It couldn’t be _that_ bad.

-

Okay, maybe it was _that bad._ Caspar was no stranger to a good old-fashioned fight- in fact, he didn’t mind indulging in them every once in a while- but this fight was another beast, Caspar thought as he grimaced at the two camps glaring daggers at each other from opposing sides of the café, an imaginary cavern splitting the ground between them. Directly in front of Caspar was Ferdinand, face as red as his hair as he grimaced at Hubert, who hid behind the counter much akin to a scared animal. It would have been funny maybe if Ferdinand didn’t look like Hubert had murdered his entire family and stole his dog for good measure.

“Ferdie-“ Hubert pleaded, “you needn’t be so angry, I’ve told you that I’d ask Edelgard if I can maybe spare a few moments to come and see your race.”

Caspar could have sworn he saw steam blow out from Ferdinand’s ears as he replied in a perfectly controlled, yet seething, manner, “Hubert.” Hubert’s face paled even further, Ferdinand not calling him by any endearing nick name, “This is more an issue of you prioritising your work and Edelgard over me, this is hardly about the race anymore.” Hubert opened his mouth to reply, before Ferdinand promptly cut him off, finishing with an angry blush. “Even so, I’d still like you to be there.”

“But my work-“

Caspar snickered at the sight of Lysithea rolling her eyes to new heights as the argument began anew. He felt a gentle (and certainly lingering, but that wasn’t too important for the time being) tap on his left shoulder, Linhardt looking completely drained of energy. “They’ve been going through the exact same loop of argument and subsequent tenderness for the past,” tired eyes glanced to his silver and weathered brown leather wristwatch and back up to Caspar’s own two eyes, “forty-five minutes. It’s exhausting, I’ve not got a single nap in all shift.” He sighed.

“I can see that, you look terrible.” Caspar laughed, taking in droopy eyes and the frown set firmly on Linhardt’s face. Butterflies tumbled in his stomach nonetheless.

“Oh? Are you saying I look bad? I would have thought the opposite with all the blushing you’ve been doing.” Linhardt spoke nonchalantly, a hint of mischief dancing in his lazy eyes.

Caspar’s heart stopped, there was a lot to unpack there. Firstly, Caspar would _never_ even begin to imply that Linhardt was anything less than drop-dead gorgeous, and he would damn well tell him as much- at a later date, of course. Secondly, and certainly more importantly, Linhardt clearly knew something was up! Caspar didn’t exactly pride himself on his ability to hide his emotions, he was more of the type to wear their heart proudly on their sleeve until the day they died. Even so, he didn’t think he was _that_ obvious. If Linhardt wasn’t simply teasing Caspar innocently, with no romantic intent (which Caspar hoped desperately wasn’t the case), what did that even mean?! Did he intend to take whatever they had anywhere? Or did he wish for Caspar to make the first step instead, because he was anything if not courageous. At least in things unrelated to the man who made his heart beat like a drum on the edge of breaking.

Linhardt didn’t break his gaze from Caspar’s manic eyes, an almost bemused expression on his face. Caspar thought if it would be a good idea to confess right there and then, Hubert and Ferdinand arguing in the throes of passion behind them, in the little café tucked away in the corner of the city where he first saw Linhardt only days ago. To a certain audience this could be considered romantic, right? It was certainly theatrical, at the least. And he’d like to think that his chances of Linhardt liking him back were pretty high- there was a spark there, for sure. Fuck it, he was gonna do it. He took a deep breath- “Linh-“

“-I’m just kidding.” Linhardt laughed, “It’s cold out, it explains your almost constant flush.” He finished lamely, and Caspar was left with his mouth almost gaping open, he was so shocked. He had to be cursed, probably by Hubert, for Linhardt to dismiss whatever he said as a _joke_ , just before Caspar was about to confess too.

Caspar completely missed the dejected look on Linhardt’s face as he laughed it off too, “Right.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with his ungloved hand, somehow feeling colder than he did out in the snow. “Just kidding...” he repeated, more to himself than anybody else. “I guess I should try to split those two up somehow?” Caspar asked, trying to speak with as much enthusiasm as he usually did, but his voice falling flat at the end, much like his heart which was falling low into the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know what he was expecting- they barely knew each other and he sat there expecting a love confession of the ages.

“I figured that you were the only one able to get through to Hubert last time. Whether or not it was due to your unnatural perseverance, I don’t think he’s going to listen to anyone else here.” Linhardt explained to Caspar, averting his eyes to look anywhere but Caspar.

He nodded, cautiously stepping towards Hubert, placing a tentative hand on Ferdinand’s shoulder as if to say “ _I’ve got this_ ”. Ferdinand huffed, stopping in his complaints and placing his trust in Caspar. This certainly wasn’t where Caspar would have seen himself today if someone had asked him when he got out of bed this morning. Breaking up a fight seemed novel to someone who was so often a part of them. “Hubert.” He began, urging the other to follow him into the break room so he could try to calm the other in a more private setting. Hubert rose slowly, dark presence following Caspar like a shadow into the break room.

Hubert closed the door behind him, slumping against it immediately, looking unusually vulnerable for the usually bitter and headstrong man, “What do I do?” he clicked his tongue, shaking his head, “I suppose it would be better for me to ask what it is exactly that I’m doing wrong, instead.”

It was sweet that Hubert clearly seemed to care enough about Ferdinand to admit his own wrongdoings- something which Caspar thought was endearing. Yet at the same time, Caspar wanted to tear his own hair out at the other’s blatant _ignorance_ , because how hard was it to see what the issue was between them? Really, Ferdinand had made it obvious, even going as far to vocalise his complaints. “Hubert,” Caspar began in a carefully levelled voice.

“-if it’s about not being able to see his race, I told him earlier that I would ask Edelgard if I could take a few hours out to see part of his race.” Hubert interrupted glumly.

“Hubert, listen to me.” Caspar sighed dramatically, before speaking in a firm voice, garnering Hubert’s attention. “This isn’t completely about the race.” Hubert opened his mouth to interrupt but closed his mouth back into a thin line, allowing the other to continue. “It’s more about you not putting as much time into your relationship with him as you do with Edelbard. He feels a little neglected.”

“Edelgard.” Hubert corrected him. Caspar rolled his eyes, feeling like his explanation (that was pretty good, thank you very much) had gone completely over the manager’s head. Hubert coughed into a balled fist, “I think... I understand where he is coming from.”

“You do?” Caspar’s eyes lit up like this was his own relationship he was busy mending, not thinking about the awkward state he left Linhardt in minutes ago.

“Yes. Even so, what do I do to mend this,” Hubert hesitated before sighing, “ _blunder_ I have made. I want him to know that I do place him first, even if our relationship hasn’t exactly been the smoothest journey as so far.”

Caspar chuckled, smacking Hubert’s back, much to the dark haired man’s displeasure, “That’s something you have to figure out yourself, buddy. And you have to act on it.” He grinned, pushing Hubert towards the door, “Now go get ‘im!”

Hubert’s fingers curled around the doorknob, as he thanked Caspar with a nod and stepped out into the cafe foyer, urging Ferdinand to follow him back into the break room like some sort of weird, messed up business meeting while Caspar retreated over to the counter to stand by Linhardt, who still seemed to have his eyes anywhere other than on Caspar.

“So,” Linhardt began awkwardly, “how was it?”

“Good, I, uh-“ Caspar cringed internally as he stumbled over his own words, trying to get something, _anything_ out over the thick fog of tension which had settled over them both following his previous near confession. “Yeah, it was good. I think.”

“Okay.” Linhardt’s response seemed clipped as he pulled out his phone to scroll mindlessly through something. Their conversation was nothing like the easy flow they had earlier, some unspoken weight was between them- maybe Linhardt had figured out that Caspar was about to confess to him- likely due to all of Sylvain’s teasing- and was weirded out by him. Maybe there really was nothing between them, even if Ashe was so keen to ensure Caspar that there was definitely the spark that Caspar had initially felt between them.

Caspar ran a hand through his own hair, pushing it back against his scalp. He had to get himself together. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom.” He told Linhardt, not even bothering to wait for a reaction and instead booking it to the small bathroom by the break room.

-

“He’s still in the bathroom?” Sylvain asked, one elbow on the counter and his head resting on his hand as he smiled at Linhardt.

“It’s only been a few minutes.” Linhardt snapped. He didn’t often lose his temper, but he _really_ was not in the mood to be dealing with Sylvain’s shit. He feared that he had royally fucked things up with Caspar. What was he thinking, flirting with the other like that? He’d only just accepted that his crush on Caspar was very much a thing and acted on it on the first opportunity, not even beginning to consider that _maybe_ Caspar didn’t like him as much as he’d seemed to have let on previously. Now he’d only gone and made the other so uncomfortable around him that he had quite literally ran away from him to a fucking bathroom of all places. “Stop staring at me, Sylvain.”

“If you keep frowning like that you’ll get marks on your forehead, sweetheart.” Sylvain continued smiling.

Linhardt rolled his eyes, “Sylvain, seriously. Is there something you need, because I really cannot be bothered with you today.” His voice sounded more tired than usual, so Sylvain took that as a hint to perhaps be more candid with his co-worker.

He sighed, moving to stand beside Linhardt as he watched Lysithea and Lorenz bicker between themselves. “He does really like you.”

No point feigning ignorance, they both knew who this was about. “I thought so too. But he certainly isn’t acting like it anymore.” He almost laughed, seeing Lysithea flick Lorenz’s nose.

“You just need to break the tension, that’s all.” Sylvain turned, warm, honest eyes connecting with Linhardt’s own for the first time that conversation. “It’s not easy navigating the feelings you both hold for eachother,” he laughed sheepishly, “especially considering my, ah, teasing. I’ve been watching though, don’t worry he likes you, for sure.” Oh, Linhardt definitely wasn’t worried that Sylvain wasn’t paying attention to him and Caspar. “You just need to make it clear that you like him- and if it’s too soon to admit what you’re feeling is romantic, even though it a hundred percent is-“

“I hate you.”

Sylvain ignored him, “-at least show Caspar that you’re not weirded out by him.”

Linhardt was silent for a second, before he huffed, shooting a genuine smile at Sylvain, “I thought we were here to counsel Hubert on _his_ relationship, not mine.” Sylvain chuckled, knowing that was as close to a ‘thank you’ he was going to get from Linhardt.

“Why don’t you offer to walk him home?” He asked seeing a head of blue hair return from the other side of the café. Before Linhardt could even open his mouth to retort, Sylvain added, “Don’t worry, we can clean this whole Hubert situation up. You go get some di- I mean, sleep.” The smile on his face wasn’t wiped off even when Linhardt playfully threw a limp napkin at him.

“You took your sweet time.” Linhardt greeted the other, already putting on his long, dark coat and pulling the collars up to cover his quickly reddening ears. He wasn’t usually the nervous type, but Sylvain’s impromptu pep-talk had him more excited and more importantly, more _anxious_ to not fuck this up this time. “Should we head home?” he asked Caspar, as casually as he could muster up. He was acting like some sort of teenager talking to their first crush, and if he was to be brutally honest, he found it _exhilarating._

“Oh,” Caspar’s face contorted from an awkward smile to a much more natural looking one, “yeah, sure!”

“Ok, good.” Yes, this was good. Linhardt let his eyes flicker towards Caspar and then back to the glass door as he stuffed his chilly hands into warm pockets. _Don’t fuck this up,_ he reminded himself over and over as the two head out to the brightly lit night-time street after Caspar said his goodbyes. Caspar’s running shoes left imprints in the snow from where he walked a few paces ahead and Linhardt matched his steps to walk where Caspar’s own feet had been, feeling the process calm him slightly as he attempted to redeem the situation.

“Do you think Hubie and Ferdie will be okay?” Caspar asked, leaving puffs of air in his questions’ wake.

Linhardt smiled at the names of endearment, “Sylvain said he would take care of it. Whatever that’ supposed to mean.” Caspar laughed. It was a light, airy thing and it was beginning to feel normal between them again. “I’m just happy to be going home, it’s been too long of a shift.”

“I can tell.” Linhardt’s heart must have skipped a beat in an entirely dangerous way as Caspar looked over his shoulder to flash a set of teeth in a boyish grin that stole Linhardt’s breath.

He breathed in slowly, composing himself. “Is this you saying I look bad again?” he smiled back and Caspar laughed again, the noise itself lifting a weight off Linhardt’s shoulder. Maybe this walk was a good idea, he would have to thank Sylvain later.

“Shut up, you know what I mean!” Caspar was twirling the soft fabric of his scarf between his hands, “Wait a second, you don’t live this way.”

“Very astute observation.” Linhardt caught up to Caspar. The soft moonlight reflecting off Caspar’s eyes distracted him from the snow sneaking into his boot. Linhardt panicked internally, he was becoming a sap. “I’m walking you home.” He said proudly, before sneezing into his gloved hand.

“I didn’t know you were such a gentleman, Lin.” Caspar replied, and Linhardt’s heart was doing somersaults again at the nickname which usually didn’t fluster him so much. “What’s this for?”

“For helping out with Hubert today. I know he’s a pain in the ass to deal with.” Caspar chuckled at that. He seemed to laugh at everything Linhardt said. “Thank you for that.”

“No worries! I’m happy to help you any time.” Caspar said. Linhardt saw that tell-tale blush grace Caspar’s face again, the one he hadn’t seen for only less than an hour, and yet he had already missed it. They continued walking in a comfortable silence, only the sound of a passing car every so often as the snow continued to fall around them.

They soon reached Caspar’s apartment, both of them standing outside the door. “D’you want to come in?” Caspar asked.

If Linhardt wasn’t so... _Linhardt_ , he would have loved to have gone into Caspar’s apartment, but he unconsciously shook his head, “I should head back, I think I’m getting sick.” _I have to take it slow_ , he thought to himself. I don’t want to scare him off.

If they were in some sort of cheesy romance film, Linhardt would reach forward and press a kiss against Caspar’ lips. Caspar was staring at him with a strange expression on his face. Was he waiting for Linhardt to kiss him? He wasn’t usually the one to make the first move, but if that’s what Caspar wanted then-

His train of thought was abruptly cut off by a loud sneeze that erupted through his body. Linhardt opened his eyes to see Caspar holding out his ragged woollen scarf to him with earnest eyes. “Take it.”

“Oh,” he smiled, taking the scarf and wrapping it twice around his neck, noting that it was set looser on him than it was on Caspar, “thank you. This should make the walk back home bearable at least.”

Caspar was doing that _thing_ again. He was grinning so bright the sheer intensity of it could surely knock someone out. How was that even legal, for someone to be so dazzling so late at night. “It’s the least I can do. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Linhardt assured the other, acting as if his brain wasn’t short circuiting as he faked a yawn into his palm to bring some sense of normalcy to this whole ordeal. His brain was in overdrive because, _this scarf smells like Caspar, this scarf smells like Cas-_

“Text me when you’re home!” Caspar said as he turned his key to open the door, “See ya, Lin!”

And with that, he was gone, leaving Linhardt with a scarf that smelled much too like Caspar. He sneezed, pulling the scarf tighter around his neck, warm blush rising to his cheeks, from the cold or from Caspar, he wasn’t quite sure. “I’m definitely going to be sick tomorrow.”

-

“Caspar, was everything okay?” Ashe asked, head popping out from the living room door to watch Caspar as he pulled his feet out of his shoes, not bothering to untie the laces.

“Yeah, it was just Ferdinand and Hubert being themselves as usual, nothing to worry about.” Caspar had so much to think about- so much to tell Ashe about! So much had happened with Linhardt, he didn’t even know where to begin.

“What about with Linhardt?” Ashe replied, seemingly able to read his friend’s mind, now standing in front of Caspar, clad in his cat themes pyjamas and headband holding back his bangs.

“So much, Ashe. So much has happened.” As he sat down to explain the whole situation to his friend, his mind was racing through the events of the day. Did Linhardt like him or not? There were so many mixed messages; feelings were so damn confusing! Caspar was sure he had fucked things up when he’d almost confessed, but that entire walk home seemed to suggest otherwise, Linhardt had even taken his scarf. So that meant he liked him back, right? Then again, he didn’t follow Caspar back into his apartment, so maybe he was just imagining things.

“Caspar, you make me laugh, you know that?” Ashe huffed after hearing the whole (panicked) story.

“Ashe, this is serious business! Life or death stuff, no jokes.”

“Ok then, this is my serious advice. You have nothing to worry about.” He smiled, “Why don’t you get some sleep? You seem exhausted from everything.”

While not physically exhausted, mentally Caspar was absolutely at his limits, so he took Ashe’s advice and retreated to his bedroom. “I hope you’re right about this.”

“Stop overthinking things,” Ashe laughed again, “you two are both too funny.”

Caspar trusted Ashe, so he let himself believe that he was just overthinking things as he showered and got ready to go to bed. Things weren’t the exact same between him and Linhardt, there was something unspoken between them, and yet, whatever was blooming between them wasn’t bad. He sat in his dark room, comforter warming him as he stared at the harsh light of his mobile phone, the messenger app open with no new messages. Linhardt still hadn’t messaged him saying he was home, so Caspar sent him a quick reminder before going to bed.

(23:38) _Me: hey lin!!! Hope ur home!!! :))_

_-_

Caspar grimaced as a piercing tone echoed throughout his room. He cracked open one eye to see what time it was, _3a.m._ Caspar was more of an early bird than a night owl, who was calling him at such a ridiculous time? He grumbled curse words to himself as one hand searched aimlessly in the dark for his phone on the bedside table. Finally getting a hold of it, he pulled it towards his face, squinting at the bright light before reading the caller name: _Linhardt <3 ._

He swallowed nervously, before answering the call. What could Linhardt want to talk to him about at this time of night? “Hello?” he answered groggily.

“ _Caspar, hi.”_ Linhardt’s smooth caramel voice, undeterred despite the crackling audio of the phone call, woke Caspar up completely.

He had to remind himself to breath as he spoke, “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

“ _Everything’s great over here- I mean, I’m sniffling a little, but that was to be expected.”_ There was a pause and Caspar could practically hear the other breath in before he continued, “ _Oh, you must be wondering why I’m calling you. I’m home now, you told me to let you know when I got back, but I fell asleep as soon as I got home, and I just woke up so- yeah, I’m home now.”_

Laughter bubbled in Caspar’s chest. It was unfair for someone to be as cute as Linhardt was. Caspar could almost imagine him tucked up in bed, green hair popping out from under the blanket and head propped up against a mountain of pillows as he spoke to Caspar. “Thanks for letting me know, even if you’re four hours late.” He chuckled.

Laughter rumbled through the phone, “ _Did I wake you?”_

“I was sleeping, but it’s okay! I like talking to you. You’re sleep schedule is seriously fucked though, you should try to get back to sleep, dude!” Caspar wondered how Linhardt for once was the one who sounded so awake while Caspar was the tired one.

“ _I tend to do most of my work at night, I concentrate better. Not to mention the peace and quiet I get, I can read for hours with no one disturbing me. It’s a dream.”_ Caspar could hear the smile in Linhardt’s voice.

He hummed, “And you thought to call me, one of the loudest people you know during your sacred time? I’m honoured.” Was that too far? Caspar tapped his foot against the bed impatiently as he waited for a reply, wondering if he should clear that up with a quick ‘joking’.

“ _You should be. I quite like talking to you.”_

His heart was fluttering, all worries from earlier today dissipating, “You don’t look bad, by the way.” He blurted out.

“ _What?”_ Linhardt laughed airily.

“Earlier, I made a joke about you not looking great, I-“ he worried his lip as he spoke, “it was a joke- you look fine. Great, even!”

There was a pregnant pause before that wonderful laugh was back and the weight on his shoulder was completely gone, “ _You don’t look too bad yourself, Caspar.”_

“I already know that.” Caspar joked, rolling over onto his other side, balancing his phone on his ear.

He could hear Linhardt hum from the other end of the line, “ _Alright, I don’t want to keep you up for too long. I should probably get ready to sleep soon too. Goodnight Caspar.”_

As much as Caspar did want to keep talking to Linhardt all night, it was getting late and he knew he wouldn’t be able to wake up in a few hours if he didn’t get some more sleep in. “It’s been fun talking to you, Lin. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“ _See you then._ ” Linhardt ended the call, and Caspar rolled over onto his back, feeling like he’d just won the lottery. His phone buzzed once more.

(03:21) _Linhardt <3: sleep tight :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading!! next chapter will ACTAULLY be out v v soon!! ive actually planned it out for once  
> comments and kudos always appreciated and id love it if u came and said hi on twitter @manateequeem :)
> 
> (also if u find any typos pls lmk bc this is unbetaed and written at night lol)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this chapter!
> 
> comments and kudos really do make my day :)  
> come say hi on twitter @manateequeem !


End file.
